


Eye of the Storm

by Emotional_Crisis



Series: Fairy Tail Fanfics [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Because i was watching the anime at the same time, Hiro comes out if her shell, I cried while writing some of this, I love her, Lonnie is a good girl, My brother is saying stupid things, My brothers friend is saying stupid things, She’s absolutely nuts, Smart Kid, Smart nine year old, Strong nine year old, Tartaros Arc, This is on Quotev too, fairy tail - Freeform, istg, ’What the fuck Hiro?’ moments of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Crisis/pseuds/Emotional_Crisis
Summary: Hiro Hidashi, 9 year old daughter of Yosaga the Storm Dragon, grew up in Cait Shelter along-side Wendy. With a bad habit of falling asleep at the most inopportune times, how will the young wizard fare in the Fairy Tail guild?
Series: Fairy Tail Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018786
Kudos: 6





	1. Wendy Marvel and Hiro Hidashi

“It seems we have representatives from three guilds.” Jura said, “The members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive.”

“Yes, and about that guild,” Spoke Ichia hanging from Erza’s spear. “I hear they’re only sending two..” 

“Just two members?” Ezra questioned.

“That’s insane! We’re supposed to be up against a powerful group here!”

“Two?! If that’s true how crazy intense are these guys gonna be?!” Lucy said sweating. This was followed by a small shriek and a thud, followed by more running footsteps.

“Oww..”

“Ah, Wen, here let me help you!”

They turned to see an orange-black haired child helping up a bluenette girl, helping her dust off her dress. The bluenette looked up at them and spoke quietly,

“Hi, I uhh.. I'm sorry we got here so late. We’ve come from the Cait Shelter guild.” At her side, the smaller child was staring at them all with a furrowed brow and a small frown. “My names Wendy, and this is Hiro. It's nice to meet all of you.”

There was a small moment of silence, before..

“THEY’RE KIDS??!!” Lucy exclaimed, followed by Lyon’s “A little girl and boy?” To which Hiro spoke to them for the first time, “I’mma girl to, ya nit.” With her arms crossed.

“Wendy and Hiro huh?..” Natsu murmured to himself, ignoring the rest of the others comments.

“Now then, since all guilds are present we can begin.” Jura said with finality, to which Gray responded with 

“He’s not even phased by this?!”

“What was Cait Shelter think sending two little girls on a mission like this?” Sherry said, “They must be really hurting for members if they sent them both here all alone..”

“They aren’t alone!” One voices spoke from the door. 

“You shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” Another voice said, followed by a deep bark.

“What are they?” “Cats, and a dog?” “Woah they’re just like Happy!”

“Oh Carla, Mo, Spud. You followed us here?” Wendy said as Hiro approached the two exceeds sat on the large St. Bernard, lifting the white exceed in a dark blue button down and black slacks and petting the dogs head. 

“Of course we did!” Carla said, followed by Mozart, “You’re both far to young to be traveling unaccompanied children.”

Hiro exchanged a glance with Mo and Spud when it seemed the blue cat was having some type of seizure and the blonde lady teased him.

“Sorry, we're probably not what you expected..” Wendy said in a forlorn tone, “I know I'm much younger and smaller than most of you.. and I may not be much of a fighter but I can use all kinds of support magic! Hiro’s more of a fighter than I am.. so please...” she gained tears in her eyes and Hiro took one of her hands, “PLEASE LET US JOIN THE GROUP IT’D BE SO EMBARRASSING IF WE HAD TO GO HOME!!” Hiro patted her hand, and looked up when the woman in armor stepped forward,

“Forgive me, I was caught of guard but rest assured no offense was meant. We are glad to have you aboard Wendy, Hiro.” And Wendy looked up in amazement.

“Oh wow! Hiro look, it’s Ezra right? I can’t believe it's really you!” Hiro nodded, with a similar sparkle, and Natus thought he heard her utter Laxus’ name under her breath.

Hibiki knelt down next to Wendy, “Would you please come with me, Lovely Lady?” Only to have Hiro smack him away with a huff and snarled,

“Hands off pervert, Bad touch!”

Hiro paid no attention to the rest, simply keeping the three away from herself and Wendy while the older wizards spoke. She hardly paid attention when they spoke about the Oracion Seis, and snapped her rad up when Wendy asked if they could just go home, to which Hiro’s grip on her hand tightened and she said 

“No.” with an almost pout, and started tugging Wendy towards the pink haired man, standing relatively close and not letting go of Wendy, nodding to Jura’s statements, only to jump when the pinkeye barreled out the door. Shaking herself of the shock, she grit her teeth and tugged Wendy along behind her, both of them hopping onto Spud and with a small whistle, the dog took off after the running man and passing up the other wizards. Jumping down off the cliff after him, with Wendy shrieking and Hiro having the faintest grin on her face. Slowing to a stop at the second overhanging and hopping off the dog. Watching Christina with the others, until it exploded. Hiro took a step back with a grimace, her ears would be ringing for a while after that. Wendy took the time that Hiro let go of her hand to hide behind a rock.

“I can't do this!” She wailed and Carla replied with “Don't hide!”

Six figures stepped out of the smoke, and Hiro’s eyes were drawn to the large snake, ignoring everything else until the man holding it spoke with a smirk,

“There's terror in their voices, I can hear it.” Cobra.

“The quicker we wrap this up the better. I’ll run you over so fast it’ll make your head spin.” Racer.

“Money determines strength in this world, Oh Yeah! If you save but a penny today, it shall become a vast fortune in the future, furthermore.”

Shut up. Hiro growled in her mind as Racer and Cobra spoke in unison “Enough with the preaching Hoteye.”

“Is it sad that I am terrified of the snoring guy?” Blonde asked.

Hiro’s mind went blank until pinkie and the ice pop mage ran towards the six, only to be wiped out by Racer. Another blonde had appeared to take out the first, and Lamia Scale sunk in Hoteye’s quicksand. The pretty boys were the next to fall to Racer. Hiro sat and watched with a calculating eye, as Cobra dodged Erza’s swords and the redhead turn to Racer. She continued to watch, perched atop the rock Wendy hid behind. So, Cobra could hear everything? Thoughts and muscle movements.. Then he used the snake. Which, despite poisoning Ezra, Hiro still thought it was really cool. Then the tattoo guy stood with his skull staff, 

“How pathetic. Prepare for Bolivians embrace. Dark Rondo!” Then he stopped, staring straight at the terrified Wendy and blank faced Hiro.

“What’s the matter Brain?” “Are you gonna cast that thing or what?”

“Wendy, Hiro..”

Both girls perked up at their names, thought Hiro’s face remained blank.

“Yeah?” Wendy whispered softly.


	2. Maiden of the Sky & The Stormbringer

“What's the matter Brain? You gonna cast the spell or what?” “Do you know em?”  
“No doubt about it..” Brain said unhelpfully, “Those are Wendy and Hiro. The Maiden of the Sky and her partner The Stormbringer.”  
Hiro’s eyes were blank as she heard the other guilds whispered confusion, and Wendys, “What does that mean?!”  
“To think we simply stumbled upon them here.. Grab them!” And Hiro felt a cold magic wrap around her, and Carla and Mozart screaming their names. Wendy was screaming as well, but Hiro stayed quiet, watching. It unnerved some of the light wizards. Wendy grabbed hold of Happy instead of Carla, but neither of Hiro’s arms were free. And then the three vanished.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We need Wendy and Hiro, they can save your friend.” 

Carla said. “This is no time to be bickering amongst ourselves, we need to come up with a plan to save those two.” Mozart said, and Spud barked and agreement. “And we suppose that Tom cat too.” They both said.

“Wait a sec!” Eve said, “You’re saying those girls have some type of anti venom magic?!”

“Amazing.” said Ren.

“Not just anti-venom.” Mozart said with a huff. “Wendy can cure fevers, relieve pain and heal wounds.” Carla said.   
“Hiro’s magic is a supplement to Wendy’s due to long term exposure and similar elements.”

“Excuse me, I feel as though my role in the group is being threatened and I find that rather unsettling..” Ichia said when he slid over. Followed up by Sherry’s

”That's crazy, everyone knows healing spells are lost magic. There's no way those two can use that.” Lucy spoke soon after, 

“Do these powers have anything to do with that ‘Maiden of the Sky’ and ‘Stormbringer’ thing?”

“Yes it does,” Carla and Mozart said. “You see Wendy is the sky dragon slayer while Hiro is the storm dragon slayer. They are Wendy the Sky Dragon and Hiro the Storm Dragon!”

“They're dragon slayers too!” Natsu said.

“We’ll give you the details later, though there's not much more you need to know. Wendy is the only one able to save your friend while Hiro is the only one able to keep her steady and magically stable. We need them right now. Unfortunately the Oracion Seis feel they need her too, for some unknown reason..”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wendy, Happy, and Hiro were thrown to the floor. Hiro stayed down while Happy and Wendy stood. Hiro hadn't made a single sound, and still her eyes were shadowed.

“What's the deal, I don't get why these girls are so important.”

“Do they have something to do with Nirvana?” 

“Don’t seem that special to me..” 

“Are they worth money? You're going to sell them to the highest bidder right? Oh yeah!” 

“You realize that cash isn't the answer to everything?”

“Wendy uses what's called Sky magic, it gives her the power to heal others.” Brain said, “and Hiro is a support type of magic to Wendy's own. With their power we shall revive him!”

Wendy looked worriedly at her friend, before protesting loudly against their plans, but Hiro didn't hear any of it. Until they started to leave.

“Cobra..” she said in a monotone voice, causing the entire group to turn to her, “...your snake is cool.” She said with a blank look but sparkles in her eyes, causing everyone to sweatdrop. At Wendy's face she said, “What? Can I not tell a guy his snake is cool and pretty and I kinda want to pet her?” 

Wendy wailed back at her, “Not when they’re the ones who kidnapped us!!”

“Huh..” Hiro said, tapping a finger to her chin, “Eh, Mo always said that if I was ever kidnapped I couldn't deal with it like a normal person..” turning back to Cobra, she said “Can I please pet your snake later??” But the man just turned and started walking out behind his friends who had left just a second beforehand, and Brain who went out because ‘What the Fuck Hiro?’

Cobra was almost out the door when Hiro's soft voice reached him again, this time in his head, Does it ever hurt? And images of the times Hiro’s ears had rung or hurt or even bled from noises far to loud. He never replied....  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two girls walked steadily through the forest with Natsu, who was following the map Hibiki sent to his mind, it was relatively easy to leave once Jellal was revived, someone Wendy had seemed recognize. Mozart sat on Hiro’s head, and the tiny girl rode Spud. Natsu led them through, carrying Wendy while Spud ran beside him. Hiro had gone silent again, much to Mozarts worry. It wasn't until Natsu shook her at Ezra's injured body that she moved off Spud. The two girls sat across each other on either side of Erza, both their hands glowed as Hiro's magic fed Wendy's. It wasn't long until the poison was gone, and Hiro wrapped her hand around Wendy's arm. She tuned out, until a blast of wind nearly threw her off balance if not for Spud, she turned towards the bright white light entering the air. Wendy's self deprecation snapped her out of it too, and she turned towards the girl in a flurry of movement with wide eyes and comically wide frown, waving hands and shaking her head, but when that didn't work, knocked her out in an almost panic. She blanked out after that.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hiro stood of to the side away from Wendy, petting Spud and Mozart as Wendy spoke to Carla. Her thoughts went back to when she was just a little toddler. Laxus..

Hiro walked through the thick underbrush. Her ears were bleeding, her feet were bare and the white dress she wore was torn at the ends of the sleeves and trims. Her orange and black hair was in a choppy bob, and she dragged a small bag behind her. She was biting on her thumb, and only noticed the figure approaching her when the eighteen year old boy patted her shoulder slightly, causing her to turn. She could hear him, the ringing had long since faded, and he asked her who she was. She hadn't really learned to talk, so she handed him a prewritten note with her name, Hiro Hidashi. I am trying to find a guild near here called Cait Shelter.  
He was nice, if a bit huffy, and he walked with her until they found it, it took a few days and she felt bad for taking up his time. He told her they'd see each other again, in Fairy Tail maybe, one day, before he left her with the guild.  
Hiro shook herself awake when Wendy called her name, and together they flew off to Nirvana, the walking city.  
The city was grotesque, ruins.

“Hiro..” 

“Hmm?” 

“We should split up.” Hiro made a face, and Wendy defended her claim, “I can't always rely on you, and I can tell you want to go find that snake guy, Grandine knows why, and I want to go to Jellal. This way, we get used to being apart for some time and get to see who we want to see.” Hiro grinned, fist bumping Wendy,

“I wish you luck, Wendy.” With a giggle, Hiro flew off in a different direction.

Mozart and her flew until they saw a large fireball and explosions. Hiro made a that way noise, hoping all the while Spud was ok going back to warn the guild. Arriving at the scene, she saw Natsu on the ground struggling to get up and Happy unconscious a few feet away. Turning to Cobra, her want to pet the snake grew when she saw its wings. Mozart saw the sparkle and flicked her ear with his tail. Allowing Mo to set her on a building a couple hundred yards away so he could rest, she formed an air pocket to carry her up- (like Aang in Avatar) - and approached the fight quietly with an empty mind. She interrupted the man mid sentence,

“You never answered my question..” Natsu was far enough away that he couldn't hear her. At least she hoped.

“No, you can’t pet Cubellious.”

“No.. I meant, does it.. hurt? If it's to loud do your ears ring and bleed? They must if they're so sensitive..”

Cobra did a doubletake,

“What?! Aren't you, like, nine?? Why are you so calm about all this shit??!”

Hiro merely tilted her head, “The storm inside you is raging, you know what your boss’ll do next, thought if we make it seem like we fight and I win, I can take you to the council and cash in some favors they owe our guild. I do it for the snake, but..” Hiro closed her eyes with a hum, “You remind me of someone I knew.. and I decided that I like you enough to try this.”

Cobra’s face was priceless, Hiro kinda wanted a camera.  
“You smell like him too, sorta. A dragon slayer but not like Natsu, Wendy, or I.. Second Gen..Hmm..” Hiro’s mind danced off into la la land as Cobra sweat dropped. He swirled to block Natsu’s flaming fist as Hiro continued to talk to herself.

Her ball of air swerved unconsciously to avoid stray attacks, until Natsu roared. She clamped her hands over her ears and gave a small cry. Her magic cancelled and she began to fall, landing right next to Cobra.

“Wow you sure got a set o pipes on ya!” 

“Yeah I totally planned on busting out his eardrums I sure fooled him! Wait..” Natsu looked closer, “Hiro!” 

Before she blacked out, she felt the warm trail of blood fall from her ears.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brain had dragged the girl away with Natsu, blood still dripping down her chin.

“We are quickly approaching our first target.” What? The words.. were fuzzy. “The CaitShelter guild hall.” Cait... Shelter?..

She slowly sat up, reaching for her small Grey bag, grabbing her mufflers as Jura’s battle began. “I thought so...” she whispered, “They will know of your arrival before you even get close though..” and at the angry look she received from Brain and the confused ones from the rest, she continued her whispers. “I sent Spud to warn them, I saw the direction Nirvana was going, so they likely already know.” And she put the mufflers over her ears, flicking them on to cancel most sound save for voices. She’ll turn them off completely after the battle. She waved a hand, “But please continue your fight, I need to find Wendy and the snake guy..”

“C’mon you were there when I defeated him with that roar, weren't you?!” Natsu said before falling back over in motion sickness. “Wait why aren't you getting sick to???!!” Hiro turned to look him in the eyes,

“I don't agree to defeat by something as simple as motion sickness on a walking city... and I know what it's like to have loud sounds hurt your ears. Your roar made mine bleed..” and she walked off, flicking her mufflers on completely to ignore the rest.

She trotted right over to him, he smelled like mint and bleach, and saw the snake before she saw him. He was still on the group, covering up his ears and shaking a little, the wound on his back bleeding. She walked up to him as quietly as she could, and lightly tapped his shoulder. He jerked, did a doubletake at the mufflers in her hand. Despite his protests,(”No I don't need those, back the fuck off you crazy infant.” “I'm not an infant.”)- she wrestled them on his wreaked form and turned them on. Then hit a pressure point in his neck to knock him back out, sitting with cross legs next to him. Wendy, a summer breeze and sugar, approached a few minutes later. She gave a small shriek when she finished using Troia on Natsu and seeing Hiro’s mufflers.

“Again!? Hiro what happened why are your ears bleeding?!?” 

“Wait her ears are bleeding?!?” 

“Child why didn't you come get us sooner?!” The was so much comotion from Wendy, Mozart, Carla ad the others.  
Hiro tilted her head, 

“Huu?” Which only caused them shout louder, and Hiro was glad for her mufflers and the ones she forced on Cobra. Speaking of, she patted the unconscious mans shoulder as Wendy healed her ears.

Then Brains staff began to float, and laugh. Natsu started banging it on the ground,

“Stop this city right now you piece of ruddy driftwood!!”  
How did that get through her mufflers?? She looked on confused, still not taking off the mufflers. It was quiet, it was nice. She fell back against the Poison Slayer’s still unconscious form and fell asleep.

The group, including the staff but excluding Wendy, turned towards her, and sweatdropped at the small snores.

“WHO FALLS ASLEEP DURING SUCH AN IMPORTANT MISSION?!? I GET SHES YOUNG BUT STILL!!” Lucy shrieked.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Hiro woke up, she was alone with Cobra and his snake, which was staring at her. She stared back, before patting its head.  
“Pretty snake... I think your human is pretty too.. don't tell him though.” She whispered. “I'll let him use my other mufflers for awhile, it'll keep things quiet.” She stood and slowly started to pad away, “Bye bye.”  
She continued to walk, waving her arms at her sides with exaggerated steps.

I can't believe Mozart left me behind too. Stupid cat.. why do I keep him around anyway??? Though.. I was happy when he survived that Vulcan attack when we were younger, I still don't know how he did that.. Ugh, why can't I keep a train of thought! Finding another group, that's my mission right now. Spud and the guild are counting on us.

Then, a shadow passed overhead. Christina? Was that the name of it? She turned to look up, the air smelt familiar here, they were getting close to Cait Shelter. A timer and a map appeared in her mind, and heard Ezra's voice,

“Can anyone help?!” But it came from her mind. She didn't have time to answer before it cut out from her mind. She turned her head down, and started towards one of the lacrimas, she didn't know what to do, but someone could tell her when she got there...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arriving at the gateways, she tapped Wendy. Carla and Mozart were with her.

“Ah, your awake now.” Mozart said, crossing his arms.  
Hiro huffed at him, turning her nose in the air away from him.

“You left me, you stupid cat..” before following Wendy down the hall, leaving Mozart to fly behind her.

“Hiro..” Wendy said, reaching for the girls hand, “Lets do this! Together!” She said in a determined tone, and Hiro smiled at her with her own determined nod. On your call, Wendy.

They ran down the hall, as the time slowly ticked down and Nirvana began to rock.  
“Remember, you both have to stay focused.” “We can do it!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The time drew to a close, and both girls gathered their power with closed eyes. “Sky/Storm dragon...” both began’ “ROARR!!” A funnel of wind shot from Wendy's mouth, while stormy clouds, snow, lightening from Hiro's own. The lacrima shattered.  
They high-fived, with large matching grins.

“We stopped Nirvana!”

Behind them, unseen, Mozart’s smile fell.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Thank goodness, everyone's alright!” Jura said as Wendy, Carla, Hiro, and Mozart ran ahead. 

”Even that blue tomcat.” Carla huffed,

“Natsu and Jellal, are they here yet?” Wendy said happily.

Hiro looked down as a sound came from the ground, HotEye came up from the mud with Jellal and Natsu. Wendy tackled hugged Natsu.   
“You kept your promise, you're the greatest. We can't thank you enough! If it weren't for you, Cait Shelter would've been wiped out!”

“Well I couldn't have done it on my own, thanks you guys.” Natsu said to his friends.

“You saved our guild.-“ 

“No, we saved your guild.” 

“I didn't do much..”

Natsu ruffled her blue hair, “Aw c’mon you destroyed a lacrima too!”

Wendy giggled with tears running down her face, “You're right! Hiro and I did!” Then there was a thud, and they all turned to see Hiro on the ground asleep again.  
It wasn't that long before the Rune Knights approached, and Hiro woke to Ichia screaming...something about the alphabet. They were surrounded by Rune Knights, and one stepped forward to answer their questions. Hiro waved,

“Glasses.” “Hiro Hidashi..” he sighed, before ignoring her. “I'm not here to arrest you, I’ve been ordered to take the Oracion Seis into custody-“

“You interrupted my nap..” Hiro yawned as she stood up, “I think I’m gonna call in my favors to the council soon.. I don't know yet though..” she walked toward Hoteye and patted his hand, “Sorry Mister Hoteye, Mister Jellal, but you gotta go. Don't worry, it won't be long.. I'll come-“ she yawned again, “I'll come visit..” and she fell back asleep standing.

She didn't notice herself being picked up by one of the other wizards, Natsu, as they began to walk towards Cait Shelter once the enchantment wore off.  
She only woke up near the end of her guild masters speech, hearing Spud bark. She kicked her legs to be let down, and walked forward to stand next to Wendy.   
“Then again in this particular situation, the word survivor is a little misleading. In truth my body ceased to function many years ago, what you see before you now is a projection of the man I once was.”

That woke Hiro completely, and she joined Wendy's shocked stare.

“As punishment for my sins, I, this powerless spirit, have stood as sentinel over my creation for 400 years, joined by another spirit only five years ago. Keeping my eyes open to the one who could, at last, destroy Nirvana and consign it to the pages of history.” The guild master smiled, “and now, my post can be vacated for that person has been found.”

“No..” Hiro murmured, “Why didn't you tell us?” Wendy said with tears and furrowed brows.

Members of the Cait Shelter guild began to dissolve into golden dust.

“Wait where are you going?!” Wendy cried in alarm, “You can't just leave us!” Carla said in equal shock and horror.  
“I've deceived you both, Wendy and Hiro. For that I am deeply sorry. All your fellow guild mebpmbers were specters. They were nothing but illusions.”

Hiro's eyes stayed glued to the ground, until only three members were left. The guild master, Spud, and Mozart.  
“For many years, I had lived alone in this village, keeping a watchful eye on Nirvana. Until two separate times where two different boys came to me with companions needing help.”

Hiro froze, watching as Spud turned into golden dust, with only a small woof. She fell to her knees, watching Mozart and the guild master.

“Do not fret my dears, neither you, Carla, nor Hiro need those imaginary friends.” He pointed behind them. “Your surrounded by real friends who care for you.”

He chuckled as he dissolved, and Mozart said with only a small smile and huff. “I apologize for not telling you, but the guild master said it would be best to wait.” He started to glow, and Hiro reached out to him. “Mo!” Tears were running down her face, but she made no other noise. “I died five years ago, but I hope you'll love your new family.. Hiro, you stupid girl.” Before he vanished as well.  
Wendy fell to her knees beside Hiro, both crying, though Wendy screamed and sobbed. Hiro was unresponsive.   
Erza held them by the shoulders, “I know all to well, the pain of losing a loved one.. but you'll heal, we’ll help you both... come with us, be a part of Fairy Tail.”


	3. Fraud

“Long story short, Wendy, Carla, and Hiro are Fairy Tail’s newest members so you better treat them well.”  
“It's a pleasure to meet you all!” Wendy said with a bow.  
The other guild wizards called out how adorable they both were.  
“Were so glad you came back safely.” Mira said as Erza approached the bar.  
“Hello Master.”  
Makarov hummed.  
“Great work Erza, I'm sure things will quiet down now that the Oracion Seis are out of the picture. And thanks for bringing three precious yet powerful new additions back to the guild with you, though I'm curious. The younger one hasn't said nor done much since young Wendy pulled her through the doors..”  
“That's Hiro Hidashi.” Erza said, looking at the orange and black haired child. “She's nine, and watched her entire life and dearest friends, including her exceed and pet dog, vanish and was told her whole life was a lie.”  
Then Julia's tears flooded the hall, causing others to scream at Gray to calm his girlfriend down.  
“She's not my freaking girlfriend!” He shrieked back.  
One wizard approached the two girls and exceed while Wendy was attempting to get Hiro to respond to her.  
“Welcome to Fairy Tail you three, I'm MiraJane.”  
Wendy turned away from her friend in excitement,   
“Wow I can't believe this is happening, first we met Erza and now Miss MiraJane!”  
“I'm guessing your feline friend uses the same magic as Happy, would you mind telling us what magic you two use?”  
Wendy answered despite Carla indignation at being compared to Happy.  
“Don't mind her, I use healing and support magic. Actually we’re both dragon slayers!”  
The guild went silent in shock, and Wendy fiddled nervously, before they all screamed in excitement at having two more dragon slayers. Hiro turned on her mufflers before looking up at the second floor, sensing someone watching her. It was a black haired man, and they stared at each other until he looked away, sweating. The guild got louder when the master exclaimed something, Hiro only turned the settings on her mufflers up higher. Before laying her head down.  
The next day Wendy's eyes were roaming the request board, with Hiro sitting nearby. Hiro's eyes were closed, and didn't open until Wendy tugged her hand lightly.  
“Hiro! Natsu heard a rumor that someone talked to a dragon, I'm going to see if it's Grandine, but maybe it is Yosaga?” Hiro shook her head, gracing Wendy with a small smile and a written note.   
Sorry Wen, don't feel like coming along this time.  
It wasn't long after they left that Erza came in, talking about a mysterious wizard that attacked her in town, Hiro didn't pay much attention. Until she smelled someone familiar, it was slightly different but came from the old man. Standing up, she walked over to him after it seemed his conversation with Erza was finished, turning her mufflers setting a little lower, she pushed her way past the crowds legs.  
“Excuse me, Mister Makarov..” she said quietly, to which he hummed, “Yes child?” She looked him in the eye, “You smell familiar, like someone I met six years ago..” He tilted his head with a smile, “Oh, do you know who that person might be-“ “Laxus.” He went pale when she snapped her fingers in realization, “You smell like Laxus.” The room went quiet as she turned her head back down, “That is all.” And turned on her heel towards the black haired man who was watching her earlier, he was sitting at a table. She ignored the shocked shouts of the others and tugged the ends of his coat, simply saying,  
“You.” He turned to her with a snarl, “What’d’you want brat?”  
“Why is your tongue weirdly shaped?” She tilted her head as he choked on the iron he was eating. “Is it genetic?”  
“What's with your questions?!? And you said you knew Electrical Outlet?!? What's with you?!?”   
“I am only asking. And Laxus helped me 6 years ago even though it wasted his time.”  
He grunted and growled at her, not answering her question. She sat next to him and crossed her legs under her, staring at him.  
He only managed to ignore her for 30 minutes, before storming off to another table. She followed. Still staring. He whirled on her,  
“HOW HAVE YOU NOT BLUNK IN 30 MINUTES?!?”  
“I will not blink nor leave until I get an answer.” She said in a blank voice.  
Then Makarov called her name,  
“Young Hiro! I got something for you!”  
He came towards them, and she kept her face towards Gajeel, but turned one eye to Makarov, followed by Gajeels shout of ‘WHAT THE FUCK’. The old man pulled his hands from behind his back, holding out a tiny puppy German Sheperd. Her eyes sparkled, and she turned her head to face him fully, then snapped her body to face the same direction,  
“Puppy..” he handed the little dog to her, “I heard you liked dogs, and so we got you one as a ‘Welcome to the Guild’ gift. What shall you name her-“  
“Lonnie.”  
The old man chuckled, as the puppy followed its new humans example and they both stared up at Gajeel unblinkingly. They continued to follow him, despite his best efforts. It was almost humorous.  
Her eyes turned slightly as Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman ran out of the guild, only an hour after Erza and Lucy had.  
“Where do you think they’re going Mister Stalker?” She asked Gajeel.  
“WHY THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW?!! AND DONT CALL ME A STALKER, ALSO HOW HAVE YOU NOT BLUNK IN OVER AN HOUR?!”  
“Then don't watch us from upstairs.”  
“...Touché.” He grumbled, accepting the fate of having a nine year old follow him with a puppy in her arms.  
Elfman and the others arrived needing medical care, and Gray... he smelled different, he smelled like a traitor. Wendy arrived and ran towards Hiro,  
“Hiro! Natsu needs our help! We have to get ready! He's in the gem on the giant dragons chest! Master says we need to stop it from reaching Magnolia, so we have to be prepared, I need to help the injured so will you take my place?” Hiro nodded with furrowed brows, setting Lonnie down and telling her to stay.  
Wendy ran out of the building, leaving Hiro to watch after her. Gajeel crossed his arms,  
“I heard the rest of them say they never saw you fight during that Oracion Seis business, are you up to this kid?”  
“Yes, just because I didn't fight then doesn't mean I won't now.” Hiro turned back to him with narrowed eyes, “Especially since I have more friends to live for now..”  
And she walked out of the guild hall, seeing Erza requip after Wendy healed the bakery man. Her swords were a flurry on the dragonoid. Juvia and Gray were doing a unison raid, and Alaskan and Bisca were shooting at it with all they had. Hiro stood back, waiting, listening. Gray insulted Natsu, making him angry. Lucy and Happy followed suit, along with Erza. Hiro walked out of the smoke,  
“Gajeel was right Natsu..” they all turned to her, “He tried to warn you of this yet you were to stupid to understand.” She crossed her arms with a small pout “Igneel would be ashamed of his son.”   
“Wait, YOU TOO HIRO?!?”  
“It's time to shut up, allow me to do it for you.” Hiro exclaimed,  
“She's crazy, she didn't even fight during Oracion Seis, will she even be able to do this?” Gray questioned next to Erza.  
Hiro jumped several meters into the air,  
“Storm Dragon Secret Art!” She threw her hands to her sides, gathering up magic around her. “Twister: Tornado Drill!” Her body spun into a tornado, ripping the jewel to shreds. Landing in the rubble with Natsu, she hummed, jumping down to the rest of them, she yawned,  
“I'm tired.” Before falling face first and snoring, it was a wonder how she didn't wake up during the rest of the commotion.  
She somehow managed to sleep an entire week after that, but still somehow made it to the guildhall every day...


	4. Endurance Race

Hiro’s eyes opened for the first time in a week, to the shout of a man named Jason. She looked around, how'd she get in the park?..  
“So cool!! This yearly event has finally come again! Fairy Tails annual, mandatory for all wizards, 24 hour Endurance Road Race!!”  
Oh, is that why everyone was standing by the big inflatable thing?? She stood up and yawned, giving her arms a stretch. She walked towards the large crowd, standing between Wendy and Gajeel.  
“Oh? What's a do?” She said in a sleepy tone, “A race??..”  
“Ah Hiro! You're awake, we've been worried!” Wendy said, and Gajeel grunted at her. “Yeah, it's a race of some kind, flying magic is forbidden..” Wendy trailed off, before smiling, “But you’re super fast! You always beat me and all the others in races when we were younger!”  
“Yaaa..” Hiro yawned again, “So is that guy with the weird hat, right?”  
“Ready!” Makarov shouted, “Bang!”  
Jet took off, leaving a cloud of dust and making all behind him fall.  
“Jet takes an overwhelming lead from the very start again this year!” Jason shouted, as everyone started to get up, a small exclaim was heard from somewhere in the crowd, “Wait! Where’s-“  
“WOOAAAHHH!!! IT SEEMS YOUNG HIRO HIDASHI IS NOT THAT FAR BEHIND JET!!”  
“EHHHHH???” Before Natsu shot up and ahead the rest, leaving the crowd to gather their bearings and follow.  
From the cameras, one could see Hiro's eyes shadowed over, with a glint and a savage grin.  
“Jet’s in the lead, with Hiro not far behind and Natsu in third!”  
“Jet is so fast, he's not showing up on here..” Mira said into the mic, only to hear Hiro's voice from the cameras,  
“Storm Dragon Dance-Faster than Light!”  
Hiro’s form blurred on the lacrima, before a large yellow blast sent her propelling forward so quick her feet didn't seem to touch the ground. Catching up with Jet, she merely looked at him from the corner of her eye, seemingly in slow motion, before speeding ahead.  
From behind, a loud “WHAT THE FUCK?!” could be heard in multiple voices, though Gajeel was loudest.  
“There's movement on the summit of Mt. Ivor, could it be?! Je-“ “HIRO?!?” Several audience members exclaimed, seeing the small girls burst of lighting fade as she looked around.  
“So I just.. take one of these back?.” She questioned, turning the scale over in her hands with a narrowed gaze. “Hmmm..” her face looked angry for a moment, before she shrugged “Alright.. does Lightning body count as flying magic??” She looked around, “Lets not risk it..”  
She turned to the cliffs edge, leading down to the track, and jumped to the horror of MiraJane and many others.  
“SOO COOL! IT SEEMS MISS HIRO TOOK A DARING MOVE AND JUMPED FROM THE CLIFF INSTEAD OF RUNNING DOWN!! HOW BRAVE FOR SUCH A SMALL GIRL!!!”  
Hiro landed, turning to a camera with a snarl “I feel like your talking bout my height!!” Before shooting off, lighting only around her feet this time.  
She passed by Natsu, and gave a small wave at his shocked look, doing the same for others. Giving an uncharacteristic innocent smile as she passed Gajeel, she looked at him with closed eyes,  
“I hope you win, Gajeel!” Then her eyes narrowed again and a toothy smirk like his own mirrored back at him, “Oh wait..” and she ran off cackling.  
Wendy sighed as the maniacally cackling girl passed her by,  
“Races always get her this way.. I wonder why.. Maybe I should ask her later.”  
Passing by Lucy, who was carried by a celestial spirit, Virgo was it? The speed of the maid was almost enough to shock Hiro, but she kept her pace.  
“We’re now in the last half of the 24 hour Endurance Road Race! COOOL!! All the wizards carrying wyvern scales are blazing it full speed back towards South Gate Park! In first place is Jet, followed by Erza! Sorry everyone, we seemed to have lost sight of Hiro-“  
“Ehh? I'm here..” Hiro said as she entered the guild hall, the wyvern scale seeming huge in her small hands, “Did I win?”  
Everyone in the room seemed to be drained of color, but Jason was the first to recover. “AH, IT SEEMS WE HAVE A WINNER! YOUNG HIRO HIDASHI MADE IT FIRST PLACE WITH HOURS TO SPARE!”  
“I won, so-“ she placed the wyvern scale on the table and sat down, “Nap time.” And her head thumbed against the table.

For the first time since her arrival, Hiro was laughing while holding a Socerers Weekly magazine.  
“Gaje-eee-eel! Natsu-uu-uu! AHAHAHA!! You b-b-both look so p-p-pretty!! HAHAHA!!”  
Ignoring the shock from her other guild mates, Hiro continued to shake in laughter that slowly faded into giggles as her toothy grin was covering by her fingers. “The o-outfits reaallly suit y-your figures..” she giggled some more, but her smile faded wt the shocked looks of the guild members.  
Her giggles stopped, and she let the magazine fall onto the table, raising her hands and turning her mufflers all the way up, and walking to a table against the wall under a window she had claimed. She didn't hear nor see the guild watching her, nor Mira scolding them forlooking at her in such a way. But she did feel a gloved hand on her head, and looked up to see Gajeel.  
The ravenette sat across from her, and gestured to her ears, to which she turned her mufflers settings down.  
He crossed his arms, looking away. They stayed silent, before Hiro spoke in a whisper,  
“I do think you looked very pretty in the dress, Jet was sorta out of place in the Kimono..” and the man turned one eye to her before grumbling out a quick ‘thanks’.  
They were silent again for a long while, thenguild had gone back to its usual activities, “Am I really that expressionless?” She asked, causing Gajeel to turn with a raised brow, “To the point they were shocked I could laugh?” He sighed, and ruffled her hair.  
“Look squirt, you may be a big pain in the ass and totally creepy at times when you don't blink, but you ain't expressionless..” she looked up at him, “Your expressions are minuscule, but they're there.”


	5. Edolas

That was when the bells started to ring, and everyone seemed to get excited with and exclaim of,  
“Gildarts!!”  
Hiro tilted her head in confusion, a small question mark appearing above her head.  
“Gild..arts..?”  
Then the ground began to shake, and the town began to move, shocking Wendy, Lucy, and herself.  
A tall man in a brown cloak with orange hair came in, and Hiro was bored the moment he asked where Fairy Tail was.  
She followed Gajeel out of the guild the moment town was back to normal, they split ways, and Hiro found Max running a merchandise stand for Fairy Tail. She walked up to it with Lonnie, and said,  
“Want.”  
Max sweat dropped, “Ehh, want what?”  
She slammed several thousand jewel on the counter, leaned forward with wide eyes, and said-  
“Want.”  
She went home with Lonnie strapped to her stomach like a baby, carrying multiple bags of Fairy Tail merch. She placed all the figurines on her shelves, one of everyone, and the last one of Laxus - she had to force Max to give it over- then it started to rain.  
“Ahh, it sounds nice.” And she fell asleep standing in front of her shelf.

She woke up bouncing up and down on Gajeel’s shoulder, in an unknown land.  
“Ehh, where are we Mister Gajeel?..” she sat, sitting up best she could.  
“Some weird place called Edolas, here” he handed her a small pill, “Eat that, you can use your magic after taking it.”  
~Edolas Fairy Tail~  
A blue haired woman looked up, catching the attention of her guild mates and four other worlders.  
“Ah, Wendy? What's wrong?” MiraJane asked in concern.  
“I... I thought I felt...” she said in shock, before tears welled up in her eyes. “No, I’m being stupid...” and she sat back down.  
“Oh, older me! What did you think you felt?” Wendy asked softly, in her own concern.  
“...Hiro.” Edolas Wendy moaned, slamming her head into the wooden table.  
“Hiro?! Natsu what happened to Hiro!!” Happy wailed.  
“I don't know little buddy, she should be here. She's a dragon slayer too..” Natsu trailed off.  
\-----------------------------------------Back to Hiro----------------------------------------  
Gajeel had put her down, and they were running next to each other. Hiro looked at him,  
“What do you think happened to Natsu and Wendy.” Then she looked around, with her eyes wide, “WHAT ABOUT LONNIE?!?”  
“I don't know about Rookie or Salamander or your damned mutt! But I do know everyone else was turned into a lacrima.” Gajeel yelled back.  
“Don't call Lonnie a damned mutt!!” Hiro half shrieked as they ran towards the town in the distance.  
“Sheesh I never knew you could yell..” Gajeel grumbled, cleaning out one ear.  
“If I turn my mufflers all the way up I could get a whole lot louder!!”  
Then she stopped, looking at the city. Gajeel stopped a few feet in front of her,  
“Why the fuck did you stop?!”  
Hiro's beige cloak swirled in the slight breeze, and she narrowed her eyes at the city, before pointing at it,  
“The buildings... look like eggs.”  
“THATS WHY YOU STOPPED?!”

Everyone seemed to ignore Gajeel and look at Hiro like she was a ghost. They were both avoided, even if for entirely different reasons. Hiro loved it, Gajeel was frustrated by it.   
“Pretty friendly place, this Edolas.” Gajeel grumbled, and Hiro nodded with a smile. Gajeel had pulled his hood down, but Hiro kept hers up.  
Then they saw three men, they looked like thugs of some kind to Hiro. Gay thugs but still thugs.  
“But there are always guys more like me who will help us out...”  
And he dragged a Hiro over by the back of the cloak.  
“You want somethin’ with us?” One said in a high pitched, scratchy voice.  
“Ya lousy horsefly!” The fat one said.   
“Lousy horsefly?” Hiro mumbled monotone, drawing attention to her for a second.  
“Ehh? Recruited yourself a little bitch huh?”  
“Lousy horsefly? Little bitch? You talkin bout us?” Gajeel said with narrowed eyes and squared shoulders.  
“Who else would we be talking about?!” Mokhawk said, followed by tubbys “If you don't like it, how's ‘Maggot’ and ‘Whore’ sound?!”  
All three started to laugh, but stopped when Hiro spoke,  
“Whats ’whore’ mean?.” Before Gajeel head butted Mohawk in the chin, knocking him over, with a paled expression. ”Ill tell ya when your older!”  
The other two began to sweat, readying their fists,  
“Y-you want a piece of this?!” Tubby and Pedostache said in unison, before punching Gajeel in the forehead, making him smirk widely as their hands broke, and Hiro wrapped an arm around his and kicked them both in the stomach.  
When Mohawk stood up, Gajeel grabbed him by the collar, Hiro sitting on his shoulder and glaring unseen at him as well.  
“A giant lacrima should've appeared around here recently. Where is it?” He shook him, “Tell me!”  
“I-I don't know!” Mohawk wailed,  
“That so?” Hiro hummed, “Then surely, you wouldn't mind a nap with your friends?” Before pointing to the men on the ground behind him, who were slowly getting up.  
“W-wait! We really don't know! Right?! Right?!” The two nodded, sweating.  
Gajeel tched, “Fine. Guess we'll find someone else.” Hiro made a shooing motion, “You can go now.”  
The men stood straighter, gaining a confused look.  
“Man Gajeel, when'd you get so strong? And your little punk to?”  
“Huh?” “Eh?” Both wizards said,  
“Yeah, you used to never get into fights! And never had a kid with you either.”  
Another Gajeel? Hiro thought, her imagination thinking of both of them. The other was girly in her mind, wearing pretty dresses. As if sensing what she was thinking, Gajeel glared at her,  
“OI! CUT THAT OUT!!” But Hiro had already turned with a sparkle in her eyes towards the men, not that they could see it.  
“What does the Gajeel here do?” When the men huhed in confusion, she continued, “My buddy is just a look-alike. It's rare but people can look exactly the same without being related.”  
The men sweatdropped, before Mohawk answered with crossed arms, “He's a freelance journalist, notorious all over Edolas.”  
“Journalist?” Gajeel grumbled,  
“He writes tons of magazine and newspaper articles criticizing the king.” He continued, and Tubby led on, “Which is why citizens hate him too.”  
“No wonder nobody gave me the time of day.” Gajeel said with a grin, “Still, a freelance journalist huh? But that still doesn't explain why they wouldn't answer Squirt here..”  
“Who cares about me?” Hiro said with sparkles in her eyes so bright they could be seen from under the hood, “I wanna meet other you!”  
Within an hour, Gajeel had carried her all the way to a bar, before taking her off his shoulder. They entered, overhearing a conversation.  
“Hey, you hear? They're gonna extract magic power from that lacrima two days from now.”  
“Yeah! I don't really get it, but are you talking about how they swiped magic power from some other world?”  
Gajeel and her sat next to the man that looked just like Gajeel, Hiro decided to call him Suit. He looked nice in it.  
Both of them stood at the same time, saying the same thing to the men behind them. Before looking at each other incrediously, causing Hiro to smile slightly.  
They all moved to a table at the back, telling Suit how they got here,  
“So you were sent to this world by this gentlemen named Mr.Mystogan?” He asked Gajeel.  
“With the bare minimum of an explanation. I found Squirt asleep before Mystogan found us, so we don't know much about this place yet. But,” he said turning to Hiro, “How did you sleep through all that anyway?!”  
“I slept most of the way through Nirvana too. Don't look at me that way!”  
“This is an utterly intriguing story.” Suit said,  
“Hey. This worlds me.” Gajeel turned his head back to Other Him, to which Hiro replied, “I call him Suit in my head..”  
“I heard your a freelance Journalist here in Edolas.”  
Suit sat down and crossed his legs,  
“Yes, my job is to investigate and write articles about the truth of events throughout the world.”  
“Seems like you got a lot of haters.” Hiro said, watching him. “In fact Gajeel and I were attacked because they thought he was you!”  
“I caused you such trouble? You have my apologies.” He said as he lifted his drink. “Indeed, I'm sure there are some who consider me an eyesore. I write articles that are troublesome for the king and the government. But I cannot write articles based on lies.” Gajeel smirked at Suit,  
“Man, I heard this place was very different from my home world..” they locked eyes, and Gajeel threw his hand over Suits shoulder as they both said, “but it ain't/isn't that different at all!”  
“Hey I want in on this hug thing too..” Hiro said with a pout.  
“Your manners and your smarts.. your just like me!” Gajeel said as they all walked away, Hiro clinging to his back.  
“And I feel your wild, cool side makes you just like me!” Suit smiled in a way that would look wrong on Hiro’s Gajeel.. “Incidentally, I'm exceptionally skilled at singing and playing instruments.”  
“Yep! Just like me! Eh Squirt?”  
“I need a figurine..” Hiro mumbled, “I need a figurine of a Suit to go with Gajeel..” and the two men only laughed.  
“There should be some of our pals here.” Gajeel said, peeking around a wall. “I'm sure they'll cause trouble sooner or later.” He turned to look at Suit, who had Hiro practically taped to his back, “When they do..”  
“Yes. I'll let you know immediately. My information network extends into the kingdom and the exceeds you see.” He patted Hiro's hand, “Time to get down now.” Hiro only clung tighter. “Eh, other me? Mind getting the child off my back?”

Hiro paid zero attention to what the king said, only blankly staring as small pieces of the lacrima were broken off.  
“What a load of crap.” Gajeel said with a snarl, pulling Hiro behind him. “A few flimsy words like those can seriously get this many people excited? Let's go Squirt.”  
They walked away, “Now, then. What to do...”

The two stood on top of a roof, waiting for Suits signal. He pointed, and both dragon slayers chuckled. The made their way in that direction, taking only slight care not to be seen, staying within the crowd. They waited, waited for the right time. Several men lifted up weird staffs that started to glow, as did the lacrima.  
“We gotta hurry, buts it's to crowded.” Gajeel spoke so only Hiro could hear. Then Suit set off a firework, in ended the shape of an N.  
He set off four more, resulting in one word.  
“North.” Hiro murmured, turning to the guards.  
“Look what it says up there!” Hiro pointed up in fake worry. “It sounds like someone is after the lacrima!”  
“What?!” “This is bad! That's the rear side of the lacrima! Security there is light!”  
“Keep one third here and go up north! Push the onlookers further back!”  
While several of the guards ran off, some stayed.  
“All right!” Gajeel said, “Now we can go all out!”  
“Hey! What are you doing! Move back!” One of the guards shouted.  
Both of them threw off their cloaks, running towards the lacrima.  
“That Mystogan guys one suspicious freak, but I'll trust him for right now!” Gajeel said with Hiro nodding along.  
“Iron Dragons Club!”  
“Storm Dragons Rain Dance!”  
Off to the side, Suit tilted his hat. Guards were in a frenzy.  
“Iron Dragons Sword!”  
“Storm Dragons Thunder Strike!”  
“We’re just getting started!” Gajeel said as both fell towards the lacrima, shattering it.  
A bright light left it, fading to show only Gray and Erza. It was only seconds to give them a pill and the two sprinting off before the two were surrounded by guards. They were interrupted by Happy and another random exceed.  
“Gajeel! We're going to take you to the lacrima the others are in! This guy here will take Hiro!”  
“What! Hey, you! Don't grab me!”  
“Say, how did you two turn the lacrima back to normal?” Happy asked.  
“We used dragon slayer magic to shatter it.” Hiro said with hooded eyes. “So... sleepy..” soft snores came from her as both Happy and Gajeel shouted.  
“DONT FALL ASLEEP NOW!!”

“That girl must be quite confident in you to be asleep during a battle.” The large black cat said, swinging his massive sword. “I'll turn you both into rust on my great sword, the Busterman! Starting with the child insolent enough to sleep!” He yelled, swinging his sword at Hiro's prone body.  
“HIRO!/SQUIRT!”   
A cloud of dust, and a rush of wind as her small body raced up the length of the sword, landing both feet on Pantherlillys shoulder and pushing off up to where Gajeel and Happy were, knocking the large exceed off balance.  
“Why'd you wake me up? Stupid cat...” Hiro mumbled  
“Have at you!” “Bring it on, cat!”  
Hiro looked to the bright orange exceed that carried her up here,   
“Eh yo, what's your name?”  
“E-eh?! Ah! I'm Gunivero!” The exceed stated, with a raised paw.  
“Huh, well Gunivero. You seem young,” Hiro pumped a fist and placed a hand on her hip, “Wanna stick with me for a bit? I think we could both benefit, yeah?”  
The young exceed stared at her with wide eyes, before pumping his own little fist, “Yeah! Of course!”  
“AAHH! Gajeel look, I got an exceed now too!” Hiro did a little dance.  
“STOP DISTRACTING ME!!” “Just be happy for me!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hiro stayed next to Happy and Gunivero, watching as Gajeel beat the shit out of Pantherlilly.  
“Go Gajeel!” Happy exclaimed in slight horror, while Hiro held up a sign that said the same thing, Gunivero was snapping pictures at Hiro's request.  
“Wha EH?!? GAJEEEEL?!??” Happy yelled, “WE GOT A PROBLEM!!”  
“WHAT?!” Gajeel yelled back in irritation.   
“THE CASTLES GOT A GIANT BEAM COMING OUT OF IT!!”  
Hiro turned, only to give her own shocked horror filled hell of-  
“WHA HAAAHHH??”  
A giant bone looking dragon chain launched toward them, attaching to the bottom of the lacrima, followed by a large blue creature breaking out of the castle.  
“WHAT (THE FUCK) IS THAT!” The two exceeds and two dragon slayers shouted, with Gajeel adding a curse to his sentences. The large blue thing crashed into the other side of the rock the lacrima was on. Trying it's best to push it the opposite direction of Extalia.  
Gajeel dragged the dazed child off the island, down next to Erza.  
“Uh, Gajeel! Hiro!”  
“Hi Miss Erza.” Hiro said, “Meet Gunivero, my new friend.”  
“Hiya Miss Red!” The little orange exceed exclaimed.  
“It's about to squish us!” Lucy exclaimed.  
“Hold your ground!”  
“We must stop it at all costs!”  
The Charla appeared, followed by another exceed, one with a long head.  
“Charla! Where's Wendy?!” Hiro yelled out over the noise of the lacrima rock grinding.  
Suddenly, hundreds of lights came from Extalia, hundreds of exceeds came together to push against the lacrima. Hiro gasped at their sparkling wings,  
“There's so many... Gajeel do you see this?!” She exclaimed with a large, childish smile, one they've never seen before.  
“Yeah Squirt, enough about that for now! Keep pushing!” He yelled back.  
“Yes!” Hiro chimed.  
“GIVE IT YOUR ALL GUYS!” Natsu shouted, “We won't be beaten!” Gray followed by Erza’s “We refuse to give up!”   
“We will stop it!” Lucy.  
“We’re almost there!” Natsu shouted again, “We just need some more fire power!”  
A roar shook the air around them, and Coco gasped.  
“Another Legion!”  
The legions head pushed against the lacrima as well, and gloved hands planted themselves next to Wendy. She turned her head, to see someone dressed in a Edolas Soldier uniform, helmet starting to crack from the pressure of the magic.  
“Hey! What are you doing here?!” Natsu yelled, “Are you gonna stop us?!”  
“No!” A muffled voice came from the helmet, as it cracked more. “I will not stop you,” they turned to face Natsu, “In fact, I'm here to help!” And the helmet shattered.  
Wendy, Natsu, and the Exceeds gasped.


	6. The Soldier and The Dragon

It was an older version of Hiro. Her face was graced with a close-lipped smile,  
“You!” One of the exceeds gasped, “but didn't you have a public execution when you were-“  
“10, yes indeed. I used an illusion locket to trade places with a guard right before. I've been hidden within their ranks for 10 years.” She said sadly, “This lacrima holds your guild mates and townsfolk from EarthLand yes?”  
At Erza’s nod, she continued,  
“I know what it's like to worry about my guild mates, I fear everyday I'll get word that Fairy Tail had been annihalated-“  
“THEY THINK YOU’RE DEAD!” Natsu roared, “THEY ALL THOUGHT THEY WATCHED YOU GET BEHEADED!”  
“I KNOW! I wanted to go back, I truly did! But they were suspecting me for the times I had ran off for days on end already! If I went to the guild, there would be no warning for their attack! I couldn't live with their deaths on my conscious!” Edo-Hiro roared back.  
“We’ll talk later, we almost got the lacrima away from Extalia! Dominick!”  
“Aye Sir!” A large yellow exceed slammed against the lacrima right above her, and finally they pushed it away from Extalia.  
They Dragon Chain stopped glowing, but the lacrima was surrounded by a large blue light that dragged many up with it. When the light vanished, the lacrima was gone.  
“The lacrima...vanished?!”  
“And the Dragon Chain.. what happened?!”  
“They have returned to Earth Land.” Edo-Hiro said, “Your friends are safe now..” she said, the light smile still not leaving her face even as tears tracked down.  
“Indeed.” Said a voice from above.  
“Mystogan!” Erza said in shock,  
“I apologize that my search for a large enough Anima vestige to restore everything back to normal took so long. And I would not have made it in time had it not been for you. You have my gratitude.”  
“You turned everything back to normal?” Happy said,  
“That includes my house right?! I just bought like 30,000 jewels worth of stuff so I'd kinda like it to still be intact..” Hiro said, remember her Fairy Tail merch.  
“What did you buy?!” Lucy exclaimed, “NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!”  
“Your house is fine,” Mystogan chuckled, “But yes, by passing back through Anima the lacrima will revert to its original form in Earthland. It's all over.”  
All the exceeds cheered, “We actually saved Extalia!?” Hiro turned up her mufflers a tad before catching the end of a conversation.  
“Wait.. Mystogans a prince?” She said, just before a beam of energy shot through Lilly’s abdomen.  
“Black Cat!” Gajeel shouted at the same time Mystogan cried, “Lily!”  
As the large black cat fell, Legions appeared behind him, with Erza Knightwalker shouting.  
“We are not finished!”  
“Wait when did they get two legions?!” One soldier shouted from the back.  
Hiro only watched as Lily fell, images flashing through her mind. Cait Shelter... She reached out her hand with a small voice,  
“Mozart.”  
Images upon images flashed before her minds eye, until a large green light caught a sliver of her attention. She paid half a mind to it, as a dragon egg made of metal rose from the ground, spreading into a dragon. The king spoke, but she heard nothing but a ringing in her ears. It was different from the usual ringing, it didn't hurt.  
That was when the soldiers started firing cannons at the exceeds, turning them into mini lacrima, then she felt her weight drop. She turned her head.  
“GUNIVERO!!!”  
The small orange exceed turned into a lacrima as soon as he was hit, but it seemed like forever to Hiro. She fell through the air, her hand still reaching for where the little thing once was. Tears flew into the air from her eyes. She vaguely heard Wendy yell,  
“Hiro!”  
She didn't respond, only curled into herself as she fell.  
“AFTER THEM!” Knightwalker. “CAPTURE THAT GIRL!!”  
Hiro's eyes opened a sliver to see Natsu flying towards her, with Happy on his back. They closed tightly again, as Natsu grabbed hold of her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was at this moment, a burst of fire landed on the Dorma Anim.  
“What?!” The king cried,  
Another hit of solid metal attacked the underbelly.  
“GAH! Who is behind these attacks?! The Dorma Anim should be immune to magic!”  
Behind him, two voices shouted together.  
“Sky/Storm Dragon!!” They both took a deep breath,  
“ROAAR!”  
The Dorma Anim was blown back a couple yards, while Wendy and Hiro landed side by side between Gajeel and Natsu.  
“You!”  
Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles,  
“Not to shabby you two.”  
“No.” Wendy said, “In terms of damage, your attacks are much more effective.”  
“Bastard... How dare you go after my cat.” Gajeel grunted, while all Hiro did was growl, “-and the Squirts too.”  
“I see.. It's you lot.” The kings voice rang out.  
“Natsu!” That was Happy. “Wendy!” Carla. “Gajeel! Hiro!” Lucy.  
“Go.” Spoke Natsu, “We’re all good here, keep the cats safe.” Hiro turned to look up slightly, “Don't let any of them die!”  
Natsu pulled at his scarf, Wendy faced forward a little straighter, Gajeel glared harshly, and Hiro narrowed her eyes.  
“Lets do it, Salamander.” Gajeel said.  
“I gotta fight along side you again?”  
“We can settle the score between us... after we've had fun demolishing this guy.”  
“I'm all fired up.”

“You impudent scamps!” The king yelled.  
“I'll lend you support!” Wendy said, “As will I! Call on me if I'm needed though.” Hiro said, ready to perform her own spell.  
“O swift winds that speed through the heavens..”  
“Vernier!”  
Gajeel and Natsu moved at super speed, evading the Dorma Anim’s attacks.  
“Fire Dragon Iron Fist!”  
“Iron Dragon Club!”  
The king snarled,  
“The Dorma Anime should be impervious to magic, yet it's taking damage slight as it may be?!”  
“Damn! How is it so hard?!”  
“It's not budging at all!”  
“Alright, my turn Wendy!” Hiro said, spreading her feet.  
“O mighty thunder that echoes through the sky..”  
She through her arms out to her sides then in front, pressing the sides of her thumbs together,  
“BRANDISH!”  
Each man was coated in the magic color,  
“Strength... is welling up!” Natsu said,  
“It's Hiro’s attack enhancement spell!”  
“Not bad at all Squirt!” “Alright!”  
The king did a doubletake, “What?! They're magic power is increasing?!”  
“Curse you!” The king yelled as the Dorma Anim was attacked,  
“It's those girls! Dragon Rider Missiles.. LAUNCH.!”  
The shoulders of the armor opened, sending hundreds of missiles out at the two.  
“Oh no! Wendy! Hiro!”  
“We’ll be okay!” They said in unison, Wendy casting Vernier on them both, and flying opposite directions.  
Half followed Wendy and the other half followed Hiro. Both girls watched them, Wendy in shock and Hiro in anger.  
“They’re tracking them?!” Gajeel shouted.  
Then one of them tripped, “Wendy!” Hiro shouted after seeing her friend fall, racing over and grabbing onto Wendy before Vernier cancelled.  
“Storm Dragon Dance! Lightning speed!” Much like during the 24 hour race, she sped off, drawing the missiles with her. “Watch out Natsu! Gajeel! “ she yelled as she weaved under and around the Dorma Anim, loosing many missiles against the armours exterior.  
“There's two more!” Natsu shouted, heading for them.  
“Wait.. Natsu don't!” “Those ones are different-“  
But it was to late, both of them exploded into a large whirlwind of fire. The king laughed, “You lowly wizards don't know your place! And honestly call yourselves slayers of dragons?!”  
He doubletaked again, gasping in horror as he watched Natsu eat the flames.  
“Wh-what?! He's eating the flames from the Dragon Rider Missiles?!” He heard crunching and turned to look back, sweatdropping, “And this ones eating the tail?!”  
Hiro didn't hear what the boys said about the stuff as she landed with Wendy, her ears were ringing.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Preposterous!” The king yelled, “These are what Earthland wizards are like?!”  
“What'd he say?” Hiro asked, poking at her mufflers, “My ears are ringing I didn't hear him, was it important?”  
No one replied, at least she didn't think so. All their eyes widened when black energy was seeped up from the ground and air, straight into Dorma Anim. Turning back to the king in armor, she jumped.  
“What?! When'd it get so big!!”  
Wendy signed over to her, after looking to the boys for permission.  
“Why don't you sit until your ears stop ringing? We can't have you getting really hurt because you can't hear anything coming.”  
Hiro rubbed her eyes, “Fiinee. But the second y'all look like you're about to die I'm jumping back in.” And she leapt over the wall. Far enough to be hidden but close enough to watch.  
She watched, horrified as they were thrown away, and the light tore through the broken colosseum. She screamed as the blast ripped out her mufflers, her ears bleeding.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Edolas Fairy Tail, Lucy tries to convince them to help save the exceeds.  
“I met with Gajeel on the way here, he said the situations really tense!”  
“Gajeel, you mean that informer person?” Lisanna said, followed up by Jet, “His info is always accurate, but, still..”  
“The royal army is trying to wipe out the Exceeds and the Earth Land us to take over this world!” She clenched her fist, “We can't just let that happen!”  
“But.. doesn't the royal army have tons of magic power anyway now?” Natsu said, “can we really beat them?”  
“Plus, they have many formidable foes on their side..” Mira said.  
The door to the guild opened quietly, and footsteps walked through during the guilds protests. “Ehh? Are you really backing out in someone's time of need?”  
They all turned with shocked faces, there was a silhouette in the light of the door. They stepped further in, revealing Edo-Hiro.  
“I didn't expect you all to turn into a group of pansies..” she continued with a glare, ignoring the silence,  
“Listen up! A group of seven plus two exceeds from the Earth Land are currently taking on the entire army and Dorma Anim to protect the exceeds and came just to save their friends! There was Earth Land Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, and me! Wendy and myself are the youngest out of them, being 12 and 9. Are you really going to stand by while even children take on military's they shouldn't be facing?!” Raising a hand to stop their protests, “If we don't help them, they may actually die. Do you want to live with the guilt of innocent teens and children dying because you were to scared?!” She closed her eyes, “I know you’re all confused on my sudden appearance back from the dead, but!” They opened with a storm inside them. “I'll only be able to explain if we help them! So get off your asses!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were thrown to the ground. Hiro looked up, tears in her eyes as blood poured from her ears.  
Everything was to loud.  
The other three got up, continued to fight. But soon enough, were thrown down again. Gajeel said something, and then all three roared at the same time. The combination was beautiful, but so so loud..  
The Dorma Anim wasn't hit, it had flown up, and fired missiles on its way down. Hiro watch in horror, tears streaking down her face from pain and sadness. They... they were out of magic. She couldn't hear it, and she couldn't sense it. She shook her head, running out of hiding, shouting something she couldn't even hear..  
But they heard her,  
“Guys! I have a spell that can give you enough strength to gather yours back!”  
She didn't hear Wendy yell back at her,  
“No Hiro! You know that spell will zap what strength you have left!”  
She didn't hear Gajeel call out,  
“Get back Squirt! Your ears are bleeding enough for the rest of you!”  
She didn't even hear Natsu..  
“Hiro! No!”  
She didn't hear herself whisper out her spell,  
“Oh mighty gods of storms, hear my soul and heart! Give strength to the others I deem worthy!” Magic swirled around her wildly, twirling her clothes and longer strands of hair. “Give power to them, so that they can continue their noble battle to save friends and family!” Grey magic circles appeared under each of them.  
“What's this?” The king laughed, the noise loud enough to grate against her eardrums. “A little girl who can't even hear herself think trying to save her friends?!”  
“So that my wish is heard, I lend my strength so you will give them theirs.  
So that they may stand once again, take my power so theirs returns!  
Grant the power to those deemed worthy by the Daughter of Yosaga!”  
Her eyes opened with a yellow glow, throwing her arms up and to the sides. “Tolken!!” She screamed as her last bit of strength was pulled from her by force, the ground crumbling underneath her.  
Wendy screamed as she fell into the crater.  
“HIRROOO!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The king shook in fear, the vision in front of him terrifying. Four dragons, three roaring and glaring while standing over another. He fainted, and the three smiled. Natsu yelled, “Checkmate!”  
Wendy laughed, before she remembered,  
“HIRO!” She screamed, standing shakily and running through to smoke to her fallen friend.  
“Aw shit, Salamander! Squirt!” Gajeel yelled as he stood with some trouble, also running to the crater the child was lying in.  
Natsu ran as well, all three of them crouching by her side as Wendy healed her ears.  
“Her mufflers...” Wendy murmured in terror after cleaning off the blood. “They’re gone!”  
“Ehh? What are mufflers?” Natsu questioned, as no one in the guild truly knew that they were there.  
“Ah, that's right. We never explained anything, sorry I guess we forgot..” Wendy apologized, reaching for Hiro’s fallen bag, pulling out what looked like a pair of headphones and a medical kit. “They're like the exact opposite of hearing aids, they muffle the noise. Hiro has to have them on constantly, because even without magic her hearing is sensitive and our magic only triples it. It's why her ears bleed sometimes, things get to loud.” She rambled as she pressed thick gauze pads to Hiro’s ears, taping them down and placing the mufflers over top. “These are her spares, they look like headphones and are more adjustable to fit someone's head shape.”  
Natsu got a look on his face, “Ah! Those are the ones she put on that Oracion Seis guy, Cobra!”  
Wendy nodded, “She’ll need to keep these on until we get back to Erth Land, as we agreed that the first time they were torn out we'd get them surgically implanted.” She looked down, “She wanted to do it immediately, but I convinced her that if they wouldn't fall out then they wouldn't need to be surgically implanted in her ears. Oh, I should've just let her do it!” Wendy cried, wiping her eyes. “A-anyways... she’ll be knocked out for a long time, so one of you will have to carry her for awhile..” she turned, “Look! The Anima is opening again! Let's go!”  
Gajeel hefted the girl up, and together they ran towards the town..  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hiro’s eyes slowly cracked open, shutting again at the glare of the bright white light. There were bandages against her ears, and her headphone-shaped mufflers were over top of that. She sat up slowly, realizing she couldn't hear anything due to the bandages and mufflers being all the way up along with the damage to her ears. She turned her head slowly, looking around the room. Next to her, on a chair was Wendy and Carla, with Natsu and Happy on her other side. Gajeel was across the room on a couch with Lily sitting there, as the only one awake besides her, reading a book. He only looked up when she knocked lightly on the bedside table. His tail smacked Gajeel in the face, hard enough to wake him up. Lily pointed to her and said something to him, causing his head to snap towards her. He opened his mouth, but Hiro held up a hand and pointed to her ears. She made a vague hand motion that basically translated to- I can't hear anything you dumbass. His mouth snapped shut and his brow furrowed, he said something to Lily, and they argued for a moment until Hiro threw her shoe at them. They continued to make wild gestures at each other, until Wendy woke up. She shrieked something with a large smile, loud enough to wake Natsu and the exceeds. Hiro stared at them weirdly as they both started to scream something until Gajeel bashed Natsu over the head, yelling back. Wendy face palmed and reached into Hiro's bag, handing her the notebook and pencil she kept in there, allowing her to write if needed. She handed it to her with a message already written.  
Your mufflers were ripped out, I scheduled their surgical implantation for three days from now. You'll have to wear your mufflers all they way up until then. Your ears were severely damaged.  
She wrote back,  
Can we go downstairs? Why can't I feel my leg?  
Wendy read it, but Gajeel threw his own note at her, huffing.  
Your leg broke from the pressure of that spell you used Squirt, MiraJane said she'd be waiting for you downstairs.  
Hiro nodded, accepting the crutch Wendy handed had and grabbing the hand Natsu held out. Natsu said something to the others, and shot out of the room. Wendy walked behind Hiro, hands raised cautiously, with Gajeel right in front of her, leading the way. The exited the infirmary, slowly walking down the stairs until they got to the first floor. Everyone was staring, and Hiro knew how she looked. She had her leg and head wrapped in a cast with what looks like headphones on over top. Bandages around her midsection barely visible under the long black t-shirt she was given years ago. Small bandages over the smaller wounds all over. She lifted her free hand, and waved.


	7. 7 Years

A week after Hiro woke up, she still had bandages around her ears. The surgery was a success, but she was told that if her muffler was ripped out, she would become deaf in that ear. Everyone was still talking about Edolas, though she didn't really know enough. She was distracted, because she got a figurine of Suit customly made and was utterly enraptured by it. She brought it with her to the guild everyday, along with any others she wanted to play around with. She even got a Lily to add to her Gajeel figure! Hiro smiled to herself, quietly playing with the small figures at her table, until someone landed on top of several of her figurines.

“Oh! Sorry Hiro!” They said before jumping back into the brawl.

Her Custom Figurine of Suit and the last one of Laxus were destroyed. She stood in her seat, and seemed to breath fire when she shouted,

“IM GONNA KILL YOU BASTAARD!” Before launching herself into the brawl, broken leg and all. “YOU BROKE MY FIGURINES!! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THOSEE!!”

“I-I’LL BUY YOU NEW ONES!!” The man cried as he ran across the guild hall, “BESIDES YOU HAVE A BROKEN LEG.”

The girl froze in place, “You're right...” she paused for a moment, “GAAJEEEL!” She cried out, “DOUCHE BROKE MY FIGURE OF SUIT! WILL YOU BEAT HIM UP FOR ME PLEASE?!”

“WAIT HIRO THATS NOT WHAT I MEEAA-!” The man shrieked before Gajeels iron club hit him in the stomach.

Makarov patted the pouting girl on the head, “Ah! Don't worry Hiro! I'll get you new ones! Of Suit and.. Laxus.” He grumbled the second name. The girl smiled at him, lifting Lonnie up with one arm.

“Thanks Mr.JiJi.”

A loud jumbling of voices drew her attention to the bar, where several guild members were telling Mira they were going on jobs. She frowned a little,humming to herself as she returned to her figures. Then there was a slashing of metal, Lily and Erza sword fighting. She gathered her figures close to her chest for protection until Lily turned back into a tiny cat. She sighed, patted Lonnie on the head, and promptly fell asleep.

She woke up the next day, still in the guild hall, confused.

“Ahh? Whys everyone by the stage..” she murmured to Lonnie, who made a small woof. Hiro stood up with her bag of figurines and her crutch, grabbing Lonnie’s leash. “Lets go get a look.”

The curtain rose, and most everyone cheered when they saw Makarov.

“As per Fairy Tail’s time honored tradition, I will now announce the entrants for the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial!”

It seems the entire guild yelled out in excitement.

“Quiet, everyone!” Erza yelled, “Our master hasn't finished yet.” Gildarts finished.

“This years trial will take place on Tenrou Island.. our guilds holy ground!” Shocked ‘oh’s and ‘aw’s filled the room. “Your strength! Your hearts! Your spirits! I've spent the last year ascertaining them all. There will be eight participants!

Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Loxsar! Elfman! Cana Alberona! Freed Justine! Levy McGarden! Mest Gryder!”

Every name brought more and more cheers, but even if it was a big honor, Hiro was properly bored.

“From this group only one person will successfully pass! The trial will take place in one weeks time. Shape up in the meantime!”

Hiro walked back to her table, no longer interested.

“That really was boring, huh, Lonnie?” The puppy barked happily. “Yeah, I don't really understand, but I suppose that's because I'm not really interested in advancing just yet..” she set the puppy in her lap, “Still! Out of all of them, I hope Natsu, Cana, or Levy wins!” She giggled quietly to herself.

The week passed quickly, and Mest had chosen Wendy as his partner, Hiro would be the only dragon slayer left in Fairy Tail. Wendy actually cried as she hugged the life out of Hiro before getting on the boat. Natsu ruffled her hair and said he'd be back soon. Hiro had full body slammed against Gajeel, resting her chin on his abdomen and grinning up at him with sparkly eyes.

“When you get back, I’ll have a figure or picture of you and Suit together special made, just for you!” She closed her eyes and tilted her head, giggling, “I hope you and Levy win!”

Gajeel ‘geehee’d, ruffling her hair as well. Because despite all his denial, the creepy Squirt had grown on him.

None of them were aware that would be the last time they saw the Tenrou Team for a long time..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five days into the trials, Hiro's leg good as new due to her dragon slayer healing, and she could walk around without bandages on her ears. She was on a simple job a few towns over by a port, when she saw it. A large dragon, black with blue markings, flying away so fast it faded the second after she snapped a quick picture. It was familiar to her, though she didn't remember why. She didn’t pay much attention to the direction it came from, only that she saw a dragon. It was only the next day, when she returned from her job with Lonnie that she got the news...

Tenrou was destroyed by a dragon named Achnologia. A black dragon with blue markings, used a breath attack on the island and now there was nothing left..

Hiro wasn't seen at the guild for an entire month after receiving the news.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro had just turned eleven, two years after the Tenrou Team disappeared, she approached the magic council.

“Favors?! What favors?!” On council member exclaimed.

“I was told that the council owed me and my friend, Wendy Marvell, favors after our guild was destroyed during Nirvana, and after her death her favors were given to me. Thus, the council owes me several favors, and I'd like to cash some in..” pulling out a file of papers, she slammed it on the table, “by paying some prisoners bail..”

The council members stared at her incredulously, before one broke the silence.

“And who, pray tell, would you be paying bail for?”

Hiro looked up with narrowed eyes,

“The Oracion Seis, sans Brain, Ultear and Marody of Grimiore Heart, and Jellal.”

“SO MANY?!” One shouted, “and how do you suppose we'll keep them in check?!”

“Jellal, Marody, Ultear, and Cobra will join Fairy Tail. Hoteye may travel with his younger brother, the others may join a guild separate from each other or travel as they please. Brain will be executed, or he stays in prison. Reports will be made by guildmasters or themselves once every month, gradually becoming less and less.” Hiro’s eyes glinted in pride at her well-thought plan, for if they refused it would look bad for the council as a whole, “They will be on probation for the next 5 years, after which they will be freed of all charges, be warned that any damage done on jobs will not be enough to lock them back up, as damage is expected on jobs. I have the paperwork on my side done, you only have to agree and sign the papers..”

“YOU ARE ELEVEN! HOW HAVE YOU DONE THIS ALREADY?!” Another shouted,

“Because it's not that difficult, I merely sent a request in the mail for Bail Payment paperwork and asked for multiple copies. Then sent them back, of course we’ll have to ask if they want to be freed and are willing to agree to the terms, but I will ask Cobra.”

Sweatdrop, “Why?.. do you wish to ask Cobra?..”

“I called dibs. He never answered my question either.”

Cue another ’What the fuck Hiro?’ moment of silence.

That day, Hiro returned to the guild with four new members.

“Everyone, welcome our newest members on probation! We've got Jellal, Ultear, Marody, and the guy with the cool snake is Corbraa!”

“GET OFF ME KID!”

“Shut up Cobra!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years after Tenrou destruction, Hiro trains her magic everyday. At the age of 13, Hiro is the youngest Wizard Saint to exist, even only at rank 10. But the council said at the rate she was going, she'd shoot up the ranks in no time.

She lived in a house with Cobra, specially made to block out noise.

Another guild tried to take over in Magnolia, but they didn't stay for long..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At age 14, Hiro is on a job with Macao, when the wyvern they were fighting gets a lucky hit. Her right muffler is ripped out and her eye is torn to shreds. She's made deaf in her right ear.

She gets a yellow glass eye but the scars remain across her face.

Cobra and the rest of the guild freak out when she gets home. (It's mostly Cobra being a mom)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At age 15, she has advanced in Wizard Saint Ranking. The guild celebrates in their guild hall with an old fashioned guild party. Hiro sneaks out to buy the latest figurines.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she turns 16, it has been 7 years since Tenrou’s disappearance. She takes a handful of jobs and waves goodbye, that she needs to go away for a little while.

She returns at the end of the month...

Lonnie had grown to her full size, average for a German Shepherd. Hiro still takes her everywhere she goes. The anniversary of Tenrous death had passed a week ago, and she finished her last job. She enters Magnolia, sending Cobra a thought she knew he could hear, telling him she's back and not injured. Turning on her muffler and closing her eyes, she allows Lonnie to lead her to the guild, already half asleep. In her dazed state, she didn't notice the fact that there were more magical signatures in the guild, nor that several scents seemed to be new but familiar..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Aww C’mon Macao! Where's Hiro?!” Natsu shouted, “We’ve been here a week and she hasn't shown up!”

“I told you Natsu! Cobra would tell us when she got to town! But he hasn't said any-“

“She's on her way Salamander.” The maroon haired man grunted, “Just sent me a thought to say so. She doesn't seem to notice any of you're here.” He paused before face palming, “She's already half-asleep..”

Just then the guilds doors were shoved open, a German shepherd leading a cloaked figure into the room. They yawned,

“Mooommm I'm hoome.” They said in slurred words, stumbling over to Cobra and falling over in the seat next to him. “I meant to be back last week but one of those bastards decided to try and keep me in his house forever so I had to kick his ass and deal with that paperwork..” soft snores were already leaving the persons mouth, in such a way that had Wendy whispering.

“Hiro?..”

Their head shot up off the table, their hood falling to reveal the orange and black hair. She sniffed the air, and turned to face them. Because they were on her left side, they didn't see the scars until after she turned.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” MiraJane cried out with Wendy's, “WHAT ABOUT YOUR MUFFLERS?!”

“Ehhh?” Hiro's hand flicked up to her left ear, turning her mufflers setting down. Her eyes narrowed, though only one seemed to scrutinize them. Then she grinned, then she looked angry. She shot off her seat, and punched Gajeel in the chin,

“THATS FOR LEAVING ME TO THINK YOU BASTARDS DIED YOU GIANT PIN CUSHION!!”

Gajeel shot up into a sitting position,

“WHO’RE YOUR CALLIN A PIN CUSHION SHORT-STACK!!”

“I CANT CONTROL MY HEIGHT! YOU COULD CONTROL HOW MANY DAMN PIERCINGS YOU GOT.” She shrieked back, before turning to the rest of them, “ALL YOU BASTARDS LEFT ME TO THINK YOU DIED!! HOW COULD YOU?!” She snarled, teeth bared, “I ALREADY LOST ONE SET OF GUILD MATES WHY’D YOU HAVE TO GO AND MAKE ME THINK I LOST ANOTHER?!”

Lonnie barked, and jumped up on Hiro, knocking her over. The dog sat on her chest, whining until she stopped thrashing. She breathed heavily, and stood back up after Lonnie got off her.

“Ehhh, really sorry..” she said, “That happens sometimes...” she sniffed the air again, and turned to look at a large blonde man. “Eyo, you look familiar.” She said, appearing in front of him, pointing at him with a sour look. “Scar and hair color, scent is familiar too..”

Laxus just sweatdropped as the tiny teen, she only reached the bottom of his rib age really, began to scrutinize him and him alone, then he smelt her scent. It had changed only slightly, but it was the same as that little toddler he helped when he was eighteen. Then her eyes went wide and she snapped her fingers,

“LAXUS!” She shouted, pointing at him with a victorious pose, “HAH! NOW I REMEMBER! YOU TOLD ME WE’D SEE EACH OTHER HERE IN FAIRY TAIL WHEN I WAS TWO, RIGHT?!”

More people sweatdropped,

“She's a lot louder than she used to be isn't she?” Levy murmured to Erza,

“Huh?” Hiro said, turning with confused eyes.

“Sorry I couldn't hear you.” She said, holding a hand up to her right ear with a newly dazed expression as she explained, “My right muffler got ripped out so I'm deaf in one ear.. and blind in one eye..” she said in a still confused tone, cocking a hip. Then she started to murmur to herself, something about photos and figurines, until Cobra stood with a sigh and dragged her back to the table by the back of her shirt.

“C’mon, you need to sleep.” Cobra said in a gruff tone, “You can play with your figurines later.”.

“Yes Mom.” Hiro murmured before face planting on the table with a loud thud, causing many the flinch.

“She's gonna be out for awhile..” one member said off to the side, followed up by another, “Yeah, took a whole 3 months worth of missions and finished it in one, she's gotta be exhausted.”

Then Hiro's hands slammed against the table and she shot up with wide eyes, “WAIT I GOT PAPERWORK!”

“NO! SIT DOWN HIRO! Aw shit, SOMEONE GRAB HER!”

The girl was fast, they all knew that, she won the endurance race at nine and she's only gotten faster. They expected her exhaustion to make her sluggish, but she only seemed to move faster than they remembered. That was until someone called out,

“SHES SLOWER THAN USUAL, WE CAN GET HER THIS TIME!”

“WAH HAIIII????”

The small teens maniac, sleep deprived shouts about paperwork filled the air as the many mages chased her from all directions.


	8. Grand Magic Games

“So Macao..” Makarov swirled his drink, “Who took my spot as Guild Master?”

Macao scratched the back of his neck, “Eho.. We don't have an official guild master.. Wakaba and I usually do the guild master meetings, while Hiro usually drags one of the others for council meetings. We also divide the paperwork among anyone available to do it, and have the younger members sort it based on importance and destination..” he grinned sheepishly, “It may not be the usual schtick, but it works for us..”

Speaking of Hiro, the girl had grabbed all the other dragon slayers and dragged them off on some mission to train. From the evil grin on her face, and the look of terror on Cobra’s, Macao knew it was more like slave driving. He's trained with Hiro, he knows that she gets... intense. Drive you through the earth kind of intense. Still..

“That girl better not have killed those poor boys, or Wendy..” he grumbled into his mug, “Mavis only knows what kind of slave driving she’ll do for their training..”

“Oh?” Makarov raised a brow. “Is it that bad?”

“She's gotten worse than Erza and Mira combined if the conditions are right..” Wakaba sweatdropped, “And she's practically a sadistic tyrant when it comes to training. I'll be surprised if any of em come back unscathed..”

Makarov humphed, “Either way, everyone has been training for the GMG. What has you so worried?”

“She's been training them for three months.”

“Yeah, that mission she grabbed as an excuse was a day job, kids go on those since they're so easy.”

Several guild member nearly fainted when the door was kicked open so hard it nearly shattered.

“WE’RE BACK LOSERS!” Hiro shouted with a large grin, which only remained as Natsu jumped ahead of her,

“GRAY! FIGHT ME!”

“Natsu..” Hiro said in a sweet voice, her expression turning into her creepy stare. “We talked about this. Save it for the games.”

“A-AYE SIR!!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro cackled as the voice announced over the loud speakers,

“Let the Grand Magic Games’ preliminary Sky Labryinth round begin!”

She clapped, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Laxus’ shoulders, gripping them and saying with a creepy grin.

“Ooo? A race they say! Well if there's one thing I never get last in, it's a race!” She leaped ahead, standing in a victorious pose, pointing straight ahead, “LETS GO SOLDIERS!”

Fairy Tail Team B. That's what Makarov called them. The team consisted of Hiro leading the charge, with Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, and Jellal- dressed as Mystogan. They were halfway through the labryinth when the ground began to shift,

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Gajeel shouted.

“Oh! Hehehe! Better grab onto something so you don't fall! Else we'll be disqualified! And no one wants that! Hehehe!” Hiro laughed.

Truly she was much more open than when she was younger, Mira realized as she grabbed onto Gajeel, who had shoved his arm into the pavement. Hiro simply sat on a floating ball of air, cackling as she watched people fall.

“Hiro, why didn't you just give us our own air to stand on?!” Jellal asked.

“Oh oh!” Hiro waved her finger as if scolding a child, “you're breaking character! And you know well enough I can't do it for other people.” The whirling ball dissipated and she landed on Gajeels shoulder this time once the ground stopped shaking. She pointed up,

“We gotta go that way!”

Due to Hiro's slave driving tendencies and creepy premonitions about what would happen if they got anything lower than third, their team made it in second place, appeasing Hiro's monsterous need for victory that had been awoken in the 7 years they were gone. Ignoring the man with the pumpkin head, and the first place Team that was still there, Hiro walked right through the door, dragging her Team with her. Throwing them all onto separate pieces of furniture, she merely said.

“Sleep.” Before face planting, again, on the floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro cackled once again as she rubbed her hands together evilly, “Oooh yes, I can't wait to see their faces when they see us! Hehehe!” Jellal backed away with hands raised in surrender,

“Please don't kill us.”

“Only two other teams cleared the preliminary round!” Came the announcers voice, “In 2nd place is-- Oh, wow! Now this is a surprise! Will these fallen wings be the key to a soaring victory?! Making a completely unexpected entrance is...”

Hiro danced into the ring, her cloak swirling and hood hiding half of her face.

“Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!” She shouted out with a cackle, backflipping onto Mystogans shoulder this time.

“FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!!”

She pointed at the other teams faces, “Mira! Miss Mira, look! They're making funny faces! Hehehe!”

Mira smiled at the girl indulgingly, patting her knee.

The girl was so busy dancing on Jellal’s shoulders, that she didn't even notice the1st place Team come out until one of them yelled at her,

“Oi you dumb bitch! Stop dancing, and gaze at the #1 guild in Fiore!” Hiro froze, and turned her head nearly 180 degrees to see who spoke. It was the guy with green hair, the rest of her body turned as well, and she calmly stepped down from her blue haired companions shoulders.

Her steps were light as she approached the team with a small, but feral, grin.

“Ah~? So you're number one?” She asked, stopping in front of the tall man and leaning up on her toes, “Isn't that nice? A round of applause from me to you~” she clapped sarcastically as she circled him with long strides, stopping in front again without dropping her smile.“But let's get one thing straight.” Her face morphed into her signature creepy expression, speaking so only a those in the arena could hear. “I don't give a fuck about your guild rank, mess with my fam more than needed in this damned tournament and I'll tear you to shreds.” Her head tilted, “Do remember that your guilds ranking is also your opinion and not based on the tournament results and official documents~” Before she sat back on her heels and gave a salute, “Have fun!” And turned back to her team, humming along the way.

Soon enough the first event was announced, catching Hiro's attention from her daze.

“It's now time for the Grand Magic Games’ opening game, Hidden, to begin!”

Before anyone could say anything, Hiro shot her hand up.

“HIDE AND SEEK. I WANNA PLAY!” She jumped up and down, looking at the others, “What’d ya say?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?! Can- umph!”

Gajeels hand covered her mouth,

“Yes you can do this one so will you please stop talking!”

“The first to step forward is Fairy Tail Team B’s, Hiro Hidashi!”

A large round of cheers came from the crowd as the girl seemed to bounce all over the place, waving at everyone. She continued to bounce, half listening to the rules until the game began,

“Field open!”

Hiro cackled, quietly casting a spell the second they were permitted,

“Storm Dragon Dance-Faster than Light!”

Lightning surrounded her body, and she raced off to find her first opponent, dodging through the many clones.

How am I suppossed to tell if they're real? She thought to herself, a grin on her face. Maybe a view from above would be better..

She leapt up, onto a buildings roof, and kept running, keeping her eyes on the streets, when she saw one. The girl from Mermaid Heel, looking around in confusion. She grinned wider, saying in a dark voice.

“I found you!~” before slamming her lightning covered foot into her back.

Her opponent vanished, and she giggled.

“Yes yes yes~ All of you smell so delightfully different from each other~” and she sped off, to fast for even cameras to see.

Points were racked up on all sides but SaberTooth, Rufus had yet to move. Hiro continued to run, until she felt it. A shot of lightning? Rufus had made his move.

She stopped, turning to face him on the rooftop opposite of her,

“Oi, Rufus! Your seemed to forget something!” She cackled,

He turned to her in irritation, ready to say that he never forgot anything, except when he saw her eat his attack.

“Storm Dragon!” She whispered, “ROOAAAARRR!”

It knocked Rufus off the rooftop before he had time to scream.

“THE GAME IS OVER! FAIRY TAIL TEAM B AND SABERTOOTH ARE TIED FOR FIRST PLACE!”

Hiro jumped up and down in the middle of the ring, shouting victoriously, before dropping to the ground.

“KABO! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?! KABO?!”

She started to snore, and a random member of Fairy Tail Team B came from the stands, probably Laxus she couldn't tell, and dragged her back up to the stands..

When she was shouted awake by the announcer, Hiro was eagerly watching the next match.

“Its Day 2, Match 3 of the Grand Magic Games!” The stadium was filled with cheers. “Its Fairy Tail B’s Mirajane Strauss... versus Blue Pegasus’ reserve member Jenny Realite!”

Hiro sweatdropped, “Models?..”

They began with swimsuits, causing Hiro to cover her good eye and scream, falling back.

“NO IM TO YOUNG FOR THIS DEBAUCHERY!!”

“Your 16.” Laxus shrugged, “IM TO YOUNG!!”

“Not so fast!” Came a voice, “We can't let these chicks hog all the attention! In both strength and beauty... Mermaid Heel can't be beat!”

Men all around the stadium screamed, so did Hiro but for different reasons..

“In a startling turn of events, Mermaid Heel has joined the fray! Lislie is supporting a delightfully slender look!”

“Hold it right there!” Sherry?? “You all lack love! You're sorely mistaken if you think swimsuit poses alone can elate men! Love! It's all about love!”

Then Mavis threw swimsuits out to all of Fairy Tail women, after a minute of talking to the bystanders of the guild.

Hiro shrieked in abject fear as she was forced down to the arena by Erza and Cana grabbing her by the arms.

“LAXUS GAJEEL SAVE MEEEEEEE!” She cried.

She landed, somehow in a swimsuit, with her cloak gone. She reached up to cover her face, only to feel a plain white masquerade mask. She sighed out a breath of relief, best not to show her full face so early..

“Things really have gotten crazy, huh?” Mirajane spoke to her opponent.

“As a bit of fun, I suppose it's not so bad.” Jenny replied.

“The situation has gotten out of control! However, as everyone is loving it, we’ll let the match continue as-is!” The announcer with weird wigs said. “The n-next theme is school swimsuits!”

Hiro looked down at herself, her breasts were so small and she was so short that she looked like she belonged in it.

“Don't worry Wendy, Hiro looks at home in hers too!”

“IT DOESNT MAKE ME HAPPY EITHER!” Hiro cried, holding Wendy's hand. “Stick with me, we’ll be better off since they're all so mean.” She ‘whispered’.

“Next are bikinis with knee socks!”

Hiro looked down, seeing her swimsuit but with black socks. She seemed to deflate as she and Wendy posed with forced smiles, “I hate every second of this!” She said cheerfully, to which Wendy agreed, “Yes!”

“And now.. glasses!”

The socks disappeared, and Hiro chucked the glasses of her mask with a noise of disgust, “Would have fallen off anyway!”

“Cat ears!!”

Both Wendy and Hiro wore matching outfits in opposite colors, posing together again with forced smiles.j

“Bondage!”

Upon seeing her and Wendy’s outfit, she screamed.

“LAXUS!!! GAJEEL!!! COBRAAAAAAA!!!” Clutching each other in a hug, both girls wailed “HEELLP USSSSS!!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“The next theme is wedding dresses!”

Appearing in a dress slowed Wendy’s tears, but not Hiro's. She continued to cry comically large tears,

“I feel so expossseeddd..” she whined with a pout, “Who would even want to marry me anyway?!”

Wendy patted her shoulder in a panic, “Ah! Hiro, don't cry!” She looked around for someone, “GAJEEELLL-SAANN! Help meeee!!”

Hiro stopped crying for a sec, snapping her partially covered face to the black haired man. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before she latched herself onto his side,

“SAVE ME PIN CUSHION PLEAASEEEE!”

“OI, IM NOT THE ONE WHOS GONNA SAVE YOU! JUST LEAVE THE ARENA!”

“Piiinn Cuushhiioon pleeeaseee!”

“The wedding match is over! Now it's back to another swimsuit match!”

“It seems it's finally my turn to shine!”

At that voice, Hiro froze, before leaving the arena as fast as she could.

“NO I WILL NOT LET MY EYES BE TAAIINNTTEEEDDD!” He voice faded down the halls.

She slept in the stands, huddled in Cobras overcoat she forced him to give after he left her down there to suffer. Her disdain filled the stadium for the rest of the day. She even slept through Kagura and Yukinos match and Mystogans as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to see a giant castle, upside down, in the middle of the arena.

“Whaaattt?!” She drawled out, “Who's goin?!”

Mira turned to her, “We decided to let Gajeel have this one, he hasn't had much chance to do anything yet really.”

Hiro turned back to the arena, cupping her hands around her mouth,

“IF YOU LOOSE, PIN CUSHION, IM KICKIN YOUR ASS!”

“STOP CALLIN ME A PIN CUSHION YOU BRAT!”

Hiro grinned and turned her muffler all the way up, sitting on the ground and ruffling Lonnies ears. She looked up about an hour later, to see pandemonium destroyed and Erza being the only one to be to fight in it.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” The stadium screamed.

“NOOO!” Hiro cried, “Sweet Victory is leaving me to diiieee!!”

They brought out a machine, an MPF, Hiro's seen them before. A magic power measuring device. She broke one once on accident. It wasn't her fault! She didn't see it and bumped into it and it scared her. She continued to cry about ‘sweet victory why have you forsaken me?’ Idly mocking their scores until Olga’s, 3825...

“Ehto?..” she said, bringing surrounding onlookers and her own teams gazes to her, before she nearly barreled over the side of the railing in her shout of “HES A WIMP!! IF YOU DONT BEAT SUCH A PISS BABY NUMBER PIN CUSHION IM PULLING YOUR PIERCINGS OUT ONE BY ONE!!”

“DONT FUCKING SHOUT AT ME-!” “YOU TO MR.JURA! BEAT HIS NUMBER!!”

“Of course Miss Hiro..”

8544\. Hiro cheered, then shouted at Gajeel again.

“YOU BETTER FUCKIN WIN!!”

“SHUT UP IM NEXT ANYWAY!!”

“Following Jura must be daunting.. but do your best, Kabo!”

“Yeah yeah.” Gajeel waved him off, “Old man didn't have a damned slave driver training him though..”

He faced the MPF, idly remembering Hiro's threat.

“Iron Dragon, Secret Art!”

He jumped, falling back down with a shout of,

“DEVILS LOG!”

Shatter. The orb broke, with a score of 9999. The rest of the device remained, however. No one cheered louder than Hiro.

“GOOD JOB PIN CUSHION!!”

“IM NOT A PIN CUSHION!!”

The second Gajeel got back up to the stands, Hiro huddled up to him like a baby duck, Cobras overcoat still around her shoulders somehow...

Hiro idly watched the matches, switching between cuddle partners multiple times. At one point, during Rufus’s fight, she yelled down at him,

“Bitch ass motherfucking pansy I'm gonna kick your ass one o these days I swear on my name.”

“...Did you just swear on your name as if you were a god?”

“I am a God among Mortals, Gajeel, you wouldn't understand...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“LAAAXXUUSSSS!” Hiro shrieked down at him, anger in her voice but worry in her eyes. “IM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS OLD MAN I SWEAR TO MYSLEF!”

“If he's old, isn't Gramps ancient?”

“Gramps is Collassal...” Hiro muttered back at Marody and Ultear, who had come to visit the team. “But LaxUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING KICK HIS ASS!!” Hiro turned back to the match, shaking where she stood, then a black fog swirled, the battle disappeared.

Another Laxus stood, with all five members beaten and out. Hiro froze, her eyes glazing over in happiness. Mira started jumping up and down, in excitement, while Gajeel stood back with crossed arms and a smirk, Jellal was sitting with Lonnie by his feet, as he was Hiro's recent cuddle partner.

“Laxus!!” Was the mans only warning when the small teens body collided with his in the middle of the arena, when had she gotten down here?!

She sat with her legs wrapped around his chest and arms around his neck.

“You beat them all! Nasty cheaters! No one else did that Laxus!!” Hiro had sparkles in her eyes, only one of them seen due to the mask and hood.

As Laxus started to walk out of the arena, Ivan started to speak. Hiro didn't want him to speak, but Laxus stopped her from doing anything.

She pouted, but happily cheered Wendy on in her battle with Shelia louder than the rest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juvia had taken Jellals place the next day, as the man was ill, and participated in the water battle. Hiro idly wondered when she'd get a chance to fight... she half heartedly watched, her attention only caught when Minerva began her assault on Lucy. She could only watch with glazed over eyes as Lucy fell, before turnjng and walking down into the tunnels instead of leaping into the Arena. The entire SaberTooth team was there, and as Hiro slowly approached at the end of their conversation, she herself began to speak. This drew the attention to her, who had not been seen,

“SaberTooth..” she said, walking idly with her face shadowed. “You didn't heed my warning from the start, did you?” She stopped, her feet evenly placed just a few yards away from her own guildmates.

“Pfft. What's a Squirt like you gonna do to us?” Sting said with a smug grin.

Hiro looked up, her good eye glowing faintly. “I said I would rip you to shreds...” the air started to kick up around her, twirling her cloak in the air above her, her hood staying in place. She vanished for a split second, appearing in front of Minerva, “I'm hoping, for your sake, we don't meet in a battle..” before she vanished again, appearing next to Gajeel followed by a gust of wind.

That night the guild master combined both teams, Hiro not included this time. Makarov did tell her she would be next time, however. Hiro only nodded blankly. She only went the next day to cheer Natsu and Gajeel on, only to go retrieve Gajeel when Natsu sent him down a mine track.

Hiro grumbled, kicking her shoes against the dirt. She hadn't been here before, looking for Gajeel brought her here. There were bones, dragon bones, everywhere. It scared her.

“Gajeeel..” Hiro whined quietly, “Coommee on. Where are you? I'm scared and need affection to validate myself right now.”

Then a far away voice shouted ‘fuck’ and she perked up, sprinting.

“GAAJEEEL!!” She shrieked, landing on him. “WE ARE LEAVING! L-E-A-V-I-N-G! LEAVING! IM NOT COMING BACK LETS GO ALREADY BEFORE WE ARE KILLED BY GHOST DRAGONS.” And dragged him up and out back to the hotel, where she shoved him in the door and went to find someone else to huddle by until her emotions calmed down. When had they gotten so crazy anyway? Eh, not her problem right now. She found Cobra, and buried herself into his side. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, “Eh? Now you want my attention?” He mocked jokingly, only for his grin to drop at her expression. He looked around, before tugging her off to one of the rented rooms unnoticed, he sat them both on the bed.

“What's wrong, Sprinkles?” Sprinkles, a nickname after light rain, but it didn't make her smile this time. “Come on kid..”

“Skeletons... under the stadium... dragon skeletons... dark, wet, scary, bodies, voices-“

Cobra didn't let her ramble any further, turning up her mufflers and tugging her to him. Silent tears streamed down her face, why was she so scared? She cried until she fell asleep against the poison dragon slayer.

-With tha other slayers-

“Is that the spirit?!” Panther Lily spoke in a shocked voice.

“Wendy!” Happy cried in concern.

“She seems to be concentrating.”

A large, green tinted form of a dragon came to shape before them all, see through nonetheless. It laughed when they all jumped,

“The look of surprise upon humans faces never ceases to amuse me!” He laughed, “My name is Zicronis. I was also known as the Jade Dragon. I am impressed that you have evoked my spirit. You used Sky Dragon Grandeena magic I presume? Where are you?” The large figure looked around before focusing on Wendy. “Oh, how adorable! So it was this tiny dragon slayer who woke me?”

“Hey you! Get away from Wendy!” Natsu shouted, which the dragon ignored,

“Strange, as they are usually accompanied by one who supplies energy, alone like this leaves her vulnerable... I shall eat her!” The dragon glared.

Natsu got right up in his face. “Why, you!..”

“I'm obviously joking! You're such a foolish species!” He flicked his claw through Natsu body, “See? I can't even touch you in spirit form!”

This got him incredulous looks from the rest of the humans.

Zicronis spoke of the dragons war, and of the beginning of dragon-slayers. Of Achnologia...

“Many battles were fought upon the ground, for the skies were dangerous. A certain dragon would not choose a side, so he remained neutral, merely striking down any who entered to far in his domain but never to kill. He trained slayers as well, balanced yet destructive, calm but a whirlwind of emotion. His most prized child was his youngest, his name does not reach me yet however..This dragon was...” he trailed off as he dispersed, finally at peace.

Across town, Hiro did not sleep restfully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kabo?”

“My word! Their lineup has changed! In an unexpected turn, Natsu Dragneel has been repleaced by... Hiro! Natsu, after his amazing Tag Battle performance, is no where to be seen! What could this mean?!”

“It means..” Hiro said quietly, almost solemn, before throwing her arms out with a wide grin, “I GET TO FIGHT SOMEONE!”

The stadiums disdain at not seeing Natsu evaporated at the girls cheer, screaming along with her as she clapped and danced in her excitement.. “FINALLY!”

“Show us your fighting skill! Your magic! And your bonds with your guild mates!” The announcer said. “This final round of the Grand Magic Games will feature a full-team survival game!”

“The battlefield will be the entire city of Crocus, Kano!” Pumpkin man said.

“The teams have already spread out and are waiting on standby.” Yajima said.

“The teams will roam through the city, battling any opposing guild member they encounter! Knocking out or incapacitating an opponent will net 1 point for that competitors guild.”

Hiro sat crossed legged on Laxus shoulders, arms crossed. She looked up, sniffing for a moment before grinning. Gray shivered at the smile only he seemed to see.

“Each guild must also designate one member as its leader.”

“But none of the other guild will know who the easer is, Kabo!”

“Defeating a leader is worth five point! Meaning it's theoretically possible to earn 45 points meaning that every guild has a chance at the winning spot!”

Hiro turned to Erza, tuning out of the announcers voice when she spoke.

“Listen. If we hope to get Lucy back, then we have no choice but to win.”

Hiro nodded and stepped down when the announcers shouted,

“Let the Grand Magic Games.. BEGIN!”

“Let's do this!” Erza said, everyone responding with a “YEAH!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh?! Wh-what is this?!”

Hiro didn't move a muscle, no one on her team moved.

“Fairy Tail members are standing completely still with their eyes shut!”

Blue Pegasus scored two, Hiro could hear it.

“But Fairy Tail have yet to budge an inch!”

She could hear it, better than anyone else. The battles, the points, the yelling from their guild. She could hear it all. She would wait until-

“Commence Operation: Fairy Stars!”

“Roger!”

“At last! At last Fairy Tail has sprung into action!”

Hiro ran with Laxus, grinning as they stood against Rufus lightning spell, what was it again? Ah. Couldn't remember.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eh, Mavis?” Cana asked as the First Master explained the plan. “What are we eventually gonna do about Jura?” “How have you thought that through?” Continued Lisanna.

Mavis simply stared forward. “I have, but only because it was requested by one of the team members..”

“Which one?” Makarov asked.

“I'm afraid I was asked to refrain from saying..”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro danced along with Laxus, both on their way to Miss Mavis’ next destination where they would both meet their opponents. She could hear Minerva enter Erza and Kagura battle, and poured. She wanted to kick Minervas ass... well she gets to fight someone anyway so!

She froze when the entire area of Erza battle exploded. Her ears rung, but she still heard it. Her eyes widened. She grit her teeth.

“Minerva...” Laxus looked to her, only to back up a tad when she screamed, “THAT PSYCHOTIC BITCH! I SHOULDVE DONE HER IN WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!”

Laxus had to grab around her shoulders to hold her back enough. “Calm down kid. Didn't you agree to this plan?”

Hiro grit her teeth and struggled. “I didn't expect her to take and torture a hostage!”

“Calm down! Scarlett's got this, well do this. It's the best plan of attack right now.” And he began to drag her off.

She began to walk beside him, her anger boiling over.

Eventually, they encountered Olga. Hiro stood off, arms crossed as Laxus took his place with his opponent.

“We finally meet, Laxus.” The green haired man said.

“Black lightening?” Laxus asked.

“I assume you've realized by now that I'm a Lightening God Slayer.”

“Maybe you can slay a god, but can you slay a fairy?” Laxus taunted wi his own lightening crackling.

Hiro grinned to herself as she took a step back, let them battle. She tureen her head,

“Oh-ho.” Jura said as he came to a stop. “I've happened upon some splendid warriors I see!”

Both men turned to him, only for Hiro to speak.

“Ah- Mister Jura..”

The bald man turned his head, “Why don't we let them have their fun yes?” Hiro said with a crooked smile. “I've been dying for a fight for ages!”

Jura turned back to the lightening mages. Offering Hiro his own smile,

“Of course, Young Miss Hiro. Let us battle ourselves.”

Hiro giggled in a dark tone, her eyes narrowing and her smile growing.

“I've hated having to hold back these past few days..”

They stood facing each other, on a different street from the other two as not to interrupt like agreed.

“When will you remove your mask, Young Hiro?” Jura asked, “It's not like I haven't seen your face. Though I haven't seen you since you became 10th Wizard saint. I've heard very little about you since then.”

“Ah, you haven't seen it yet, have you?” Hiro rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly smiling, “Sorry, but I don't think I'll remove it..”

Jura nodded, “Very well.” Her got into stance, “Let's begin then!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Just give up Makarov!” Lamia Scales master said, “In the 7 years you were gone Jura rose to the 6th rank of the Wizarding Saints.”

“The first five seem impossible to get past though..” Sherry said, “I'm not even sure who the fifth one is!”

Lamaist master sneered, “Don't talk about them!” And began to spin Sherry, “The Ishgar Four and the Fifth... they can not be human.. In other words, Jura is humankinds most powerful wizard.”

Makarov paled, “Mavis! Why would you put Hiro against Jura!”

“She asked.” Mavis said with a smile.


	9. Of Wizard Saints and 7 Dragons

Jura shot towards her, faster than Jet could ever, and Hiro jumped as his fist hit the ground where she was standing. She flipped, toes touching the ground, and leaping forward. Their fists collided, electing a massive explosion of magical energy. When the dust cleared, neither had fallen. It was a shock to all but few in the stadium, that such a small girl could not be knocked down by a man like Jura. They continued to trade blows until Jura landed a lucky one that sent her back. He erected pillars of solid rock from the ground, and Hiro surrounded herself with lightning to jump quicker. She landed a solid kick to his chest, sending him back several yards. She looked up, Laxus had beaten Olga already, good for him. Her distraction allowed Jura to get another hit, enough to send her several hundred feet away.

She landed on her back on the ground with a slight cry of pain. She shook there for a moment as the dust cleared, before sitting up slowly.

“Ah-ow. You really do pack a punch for an old man..” she said with a grimace, standing slowly.

“I-Impossible!” Lamia’s master said “No ones ever stood against Jura like this!”, followed by most of Fairy Tails collective, “WHAT THE HELL HIRO?!?”

Hiro stretched her arms,

“You've grown stronger since we last met, I don't recall any news of you gaining any ranks, however. But.” Jura pressed his hands together, “I will not assume. I will fight you with my full power.” And the ground began to shake as he was engulfed by a yellowish-green glow.

“He was messing around this whole time?!” Half the stadium screamed.

Hiro grinned under her hood and mask, “Yeah, guess it's time I'll get serious too..” as she was surrounded by her own gray, blue, white, and yellow glow.

They leaped at each other, trading magical blows this time. Hiro used all her natural speed, obviously due to no magic surrounding her body to enhance it. She leaped off of Juras Rock Wall, kicking him solidly in the back, only to flip and twirl on the ground to blast him in the chin with an air fueled kick.

“Her speed..” Makarov spoke in shock.

She dodged a flying boulder, ducking down and sweeping the backs of his knees, just to wrap her legs around his middle and plant her hands on the ground to throw him over her own body.

“Her agility..”

She flipped down the street when Jura got another several hits in. Grimacing, she spread her feet and knelt close to the ground,

“Storm Dragon Frozen Flurry!” Sending a small storm of harsh snow directly Juras way, knocking him back as well.

“Her magic! She must be!-“ The announcer shouted only to be interrupted.

Getting back to their feet, the mountain of a man and the small girl leaped at each other once again.

“Iron Rock Fist!”

“Storm Dragon Iron Fist!”

Their fists collided again, an even larger burst of concentrated magical energy erupting from the impact.

When they leaped away from each other, the cameras show Hiro's cloak in tatters on the ground and her mask in pieces. Hiro raised a fist, cocking her hip and smirking darkly.

“THE STORMBRINGER, HIRO HIDASHI! THE FIFTH WIZARD SAINT!”

“WAAHHAAH!” Filled the entire stadium.

“That little girl?!” “How is it possible?!”

“Why didn't she say anything?!” Makarov cried, Cobra sighed from the back, scratching Lonnies ears and petting Cubellious. “Because few else in the world knew, and she knew you'd brag when she wanted it a secret for a while longer. Since she chose to go against Jura she must've wanted to let it be known now.”

Hiro's eyes widened creepily at Jura, who was panting along with her.

“Sorry, Mr.Jura..” Hiro said as she started walking towards him. “I'm afraid it has to end here. It's getting dark and I'm getting sleepy... if I take to long the whole plan will be outta wack.” she threw her hands together out at her right,

“Storm Dragon Secret Art: Grade Five Hurricane Wind.” And threw them to her left.

The force sent the man back, crashing into multiple buildings on his way. By the fifteenth, he stopped against the wall, falling to the ground in defeat. “You.. did well... I'm proud, Young Hiro..” before he went unconscious.

“Thanks... Mr.Jura.. I had fun..*yawn*..fighting you..” Hiro said as she limped off to find Laxus on the next street over, latching onto his side. “I'm tired..”

Laxus ruffled her hair with a huff, “Hang on.. well still got one more..” and he started the way to their final destination, the blast of light. They met with the others, standing before Sting. Hiro was asleep, hiding by Laxus’s coat. He shook her awake, and she popped her head out near his shoulder.

“Ehh.. firefly...” she mumbled, dazed. She didn't listen to him, her eyes slowly closing, only to pop back open when he fell to his knees hugging a red cat.

“Laxus what the fuck is going on?” She faux whispered to him, and the faux whispered back, “He wanted to fight all of us, but couldn't do it because of emotions and now he got his cat back.”

“Ok..” she nodded, not caring in the slightest and passing out right on his shoulder again. “Bedtime..”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------” N-no... We can't afford to get stuck here...” Future Lucy muttered in distress, ”If we don't do something, time will run out and we’ll end up...!”

She dropped slowly to her knees, Charla’s voice reaching her ears.

”Hey, are you okay?!”

”We’re running out of time!”

Shadows slowly engulfed the executioners and reinforcements. Their cries of terror shocking the wizards into silence.

”W-what is this?” Future Lucy said in alarm.

”All the royal soldiers...”

”were pulled into the shadow!’

”Why are we alright?!”

A dark chuckle came from the shadows as a man stepped out.

”Who are you?’ Nats asked, angrily.

”To where do shadows stretch?” the man said, almost poetically, ”The past? The present? Or the hearts of people?” Natsu's eyes widened, ”This brings back memories, Natsu Dragneel.” the man grinned, ”I've come from further in the future. I am Rogue.”

He sent a tendril of shadow towards Lucy, accusing her of closing the only weapon against ten thousand dragons.

”Lucy!” Natsu shouted, attempting but unable to stop the attack.

But it never met its intended target. Instead, carving into the side of Future Lucy.

”I never thought I'd get to see you again... But I got to see you one last time... Just that... Makes me happy..” petting a crying Happys head, she smiled so bittersweet, ”But if you dont save the future... Her life was given in vain...”

”Whose life? Who died in vain?!” Lucy cried out to the older version of herself.

Images flashed in future Lucy's mind as she explained quietly.

”Hiro...”

A girl with dragon scales, glowing eyes, grey hair, and a billowing cloak.

”The eclipse needed magic to open... And she forced her own inside it to send me here...”

Blood. Blood everywhere. Bodies both human and dragon. Inhumane roars from one human figure.

”S-she distracted the dragons...” she coughed, ”for as long as her body would hold out with such low magic levels... She awakened a new side..of herself..”

Roar. Blood splatter. Shrill screams of a child too young. Last thing she saw before entering the gate.

”I.. Watched her die..” tears fell faster. ”I watched Hiro die... And now you will too...”

”No! Tell us, how does she die? Magical exhaustion?” Wendy cried, running to the woman's side with her own tears rolling.

”S-she was weakened from opening the gate..” her voice grew fainter as her eyes started to close. ”The dragons took her into the sky, and tore her apart...” silence. ”She was so happy, just before it all...”

”Hey Lucy!” the patter of footsteps approached the blonde, causing her to turn her head with a hum.

”Have you seen Gajeel? I promised when you all came back I’d give him something but I haven't really had the chance!” the girl grinned, holding up a picture of two Gajeels.

”I hope he likes it!”

The blonde laughed, ruffling the girl's hair. ”With how much he adores himself, I'm sure he will Hiro!”

The girl grinned at her, unknowing it was the last happy grin she would bear.

”I wish.. I could've had... More adventures. Protect.. The future..Let her.. Live...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hiro shot up with flailing limbs, speaking incoherently until four hands grabbed her. Gajeel held her right wrist with his left, Cobra set his hands on her shoulder, and Laxus grabbed her left bicep due to being the closest to her.

” What's wrong with ya?/Fuck is up, Squirt?/ Hmm?”

”Bad feeling!” Hiro spoke a little clearer, ”reaaaaaall bad feeling! Gotta go outside now- bad feeling!! Magical balance in the air is getting wacky!” as she struggled against the older dragon slayers grips.

Cobra sighed,

”Alright Halfie, we’ll go check it out. In the meantime, try to calm down. Okay?”

”Okay okay.” Hiro relented, sitting back. ”Don't leave me behind if it's important, Ya hear?”

”Sure. Sure.” the maroon haired man waved his hand dismissively as the three men walked outside to join the rest of the guild. Hiro, reluctantly but unavoidably, fell back to sleep a few seconds later.

She was awakened by roaring a few minutes later. She ran outside, only half angry the others had walked away without her. Her anger faded into horror and concern at seeing dragons near the castle, exiting the gate thing Lucy had talked about with one of her spirits earlier. But the gate was closing, she could see from here, only seven had made it out. But seven was still a lot in the terms of dragons. They started to take off into the air, destroying buildings with a single flap of their wings. He threw her arms up to shield her face from the wind gusts. She grit her teeth when she looked up, blinking once, only to see one dragon firing what looked like mini dragons to the ground. She began to run.

”Laxus! Gajeel! COBRA!” she shouted as she ran. ”NATSU! WEENDYY!” one of the mini dragons shot at her and she jumped, landing on its head and crushing it against the ground. ”Sting Rogue!”

”Where is everyone?!” she cried out, covering her ears as the dragons began to roar. She began to count.

Seven Dragons and Nine Dragon Slayers...

She looked around.

It appears they have already begun choosing targets...

She shot into the air on one of her balls of air, Air Surfers, and looked around.

More than half the city has been destroyed already... And the dragons haven't even used magic yet... She surveyed the dragons, seeing the one made of rock being Cobras opponent, Gajeel not too far with his own dragon enemy. Nodding in determination, she allowed herself to fall, landing lightly on one of the buildings behind them.

“Gajeel! Cobra!”

The men looked up, matching snarls and confused squinty eyes. Blue Pegasus looked up as well. It was almost funny, but Hiro didn't laugh. Her eyes were a symphony of emotional distress, even Gajeel could hear her mind racing. She looked up,

“Cover your ears.” When they did, Gajeel being forced by Cobra, Hiro turned her Mufflers all the way up and screamed.

“LISTEN UP LOSERS!!” Once sure she had all their attention, even all the way back at the castle, she continued. “DRAGONS ARE IMMUNE TO AN AVERAGE MAGES ATTACKS! BUT THERE ARE ONLY SEVEN OF THEM AND NINE DRAGON SLAYERS. IF YOU ARE NEAR A DRAGON AND HAVE RECEIVED NO SIGN OF A DRAGON SLAYER, SEND OFF A FLARE IMMEDIATELY.”

Only one, the giant flame dragon.

“NATSU GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!”

She heard him very faintly scream back, “IM FIGHTING THE BIG ONE!”

“THEY ARE ALL HUGE- GO FIGHT THE FIRE ONE RIGHT NOW OR ILL KICK YOUR ASS BACK IN TIME WITH THEM YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

His form quickly fell from the one shooting all the minis.

“FIGHT!” She screamed one last time “FIGHT BECAUSE THIS MAY BE THE LAST TIME ANY OF US DO!”

And she stopped, glaring at the two dragons before her and turning down her mufflers. “So then..” she growled, landing in a crouch between Gajeel and Cobra. “Let's begin.”

Thrice matching smirks were aimed up at the two dragons.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

”Goddammit!” Cobra hissed as he skidded back.

”We ain't doing shit to em!” Gajeel yelled when he leaped out of the way of a dragon claw.

Hiro huffed a few times. Growling lowly with a snarl, she landed to the left of them both.

”And those miget dragons are surrounding us, having to dodge them and fight the dragons at the same time is wearing us down..” she shot a bolt of lightning and a wave of water at a cluster of said miget dragons. ”We’ll just have to keep going and hope that the others can-”

She was interrupted by two screams of pain, turning to her right with wide eyes. Both Gajeel and Cobra, with several bright blue beams of the smaller dragons through their torsos. Then through their necks, decapitating them. Hiro could hear her heartbeat thud against her ribs, the laughter and mockery of the dragons they were fighting and the others across the city. The screams of distress and death all around her. The Blue Pegasus members yelling for her to snap out of it. But more importantly, she could hear the blood spreading on the ground before her, and she heard when the last vestiges of life left them. Its was only a few seconds to the outside world but felt like eternity as she screamed their names.

”ERIK! GAJEEL!”

Tears ran down her face, and the dragons mocked.

”Foolish little girl, not even your nestmates could protect you...”

”Nor could they beat us!”

”What hope do you have to accomplish what they couldn't?”


	10. A Daughters Wrath

”Gajeel...” Hiro muttered as her eyes shadowed over, stumbling to her feet, ”Erik...”

She stumbled towards the dragons a few steps.

”The price of your crimes...” she began, ”will be your lives...” she finished, raising her head slightly. Her eyes were glazed.

”Oh-ho? How could someone so small defeat us?” the rock dragon grumbled in laughter.

A grey magic circle swirled to life under Hiro, magical energy swirling around her. Her cloak billowed upwards, and her hair few wildly. Her magic output didnt stop, even when time reversed by a minute she didnt notice. Her eyes flew up, growing wide, and her arms stretched at her sides.

”Storm Dragon Secret Art!”

”What?”

”A storm dragon slayer?”

”Bane of 7 Seas! TSUNAMI HURRICANE!”

A large wave of water washed over the dragons and the area surrounding, followed by whipping winds that seemed to only continue in the circle they were in.

”Storm Dragon!” Hiro roared, heard faintly even by Laxus and Wendy, even by Future Rogue, clasping her hands in front of her as if holding a rope, ”Twister Bind!”

The winds grew faster and closed in on the dragons, locking them inside the tornado. Her cloak flew out behind her wildly.

”HIRO!” She heard a voice calling her name. ”SNAP OUT OF IT KID!” followed by another.

They died though. It can’t be them if they're dead. Its not possible. No no no.

”YOU'RE GONNA BLOW EVERYONE AWAY!” ”WE’RE NOT DEAD!”

No. No no no no-no-no. They must be lying. Of course, some dragons must have mimicry, they're lying to her. Her hands closed tighter, and so did the tornado trap. The roars from inside were deafening, two dragons being crushed together as sharp winds ripped at any softer skin they had. Small spots of blood started mixing with the wind. Her teeth grit as two sets of hands gripped her arms, trying to force her own hands apart.

Cobra and Gajeel both knew they had died, no one could forget being decapitated. But the minute Ultear used that spell to bring them back they knew something was wrong. Hiro's magic could be seen and felt at the castle, and the dragon blood staining her clothes from the midgets her winds tore to shreds. The Blue Pegasus had fled the scene, unwilling to be ripped apart as well. The two dragon slayers had fought against the winds ripping at them and their clothes. Trying to pry the girls hands apart was a challenge on its own, so they shouted as well in an attempt to break whatever world she was in.

”FUCK IT!” Gajeel shouted, shoving his arm turned sword between her hands, slicing her palms open. She screamed, releasing her hands death grip on each other and back toward her chest.

The tornado stopped, releasing the two dragons within. They were bleeding from small cuts all over the solid scales, only a little damage but more than most people have already done. The dragons glared,

”Human girl actually did damage!”

”Dastardly wrench!”

The two of the most intimidating dragon slayers turned their own glares onto the dragons as a loud crash was heard.

Natsu had broken the gate, using a dragon's body.

So as the dragons protested their return to the past, Cobra and Gajeel turned to Hiro. Cobra crouched down and lifted her in a bridal carry, and the two began running down streets, back to the castle, as they tried to keep the girl awake. Her palms were bleeding badly, and her leg was bruising up in a way that couldn't be good...

Hiro was distressed- being forced to wear a dress was not her idea of a great time. With her hands bandaged and her palms stitched, her leg wrapped up in a cast, she stuck to Cobra and Gajeel like glue-constantly wrapping her arms around their necks just to make sure they are alive and breathing and not decapitated corpses at her feet. They indulged her in this, and since Cobra didn't dance, he and Cubellious were her chosen pillows for the evening. Few people asked questions, and those that did recieved no answer from any party. Someone had brought Lonnie back to Hiro, so she was getting stress pets.

She was practically glued to them for weeks actually, only going on jobs with the two of them, only sitting where she could see or touch the two of them. Eventually, she included all the slayers in it after the Astral Spirits fiasco. It was not uncommon to see Hiro hanging off one of her fellow slayers anyway, but now she never seemed to quit. Laxus was huffy at first, but apparently they all had a comversation one night and now he just rolls his eyes and pats her head.

It's gotten to the point Makarov asked several guild members to research the strange happenings with their once youngest dragon slayer. Levy returned a few hours later, with the Slayers sent on a mission, with a summary of what they found hidden deep in the guild's archives...


	11. What they learn, What we know

Levy began to read aloud to those around her, from an ancient book she carried.

Dragon Slayers and Nestmates  
First, one must know about the different generations of dragon slayer magic.

First Generation : Raised by a dragons

Second Generation : Dragon Lacrima

Third Generation : Mixture of the first two

When a dragon or dragonslayer is young, they imprint on another older dragon or slayer. These young slayers are called Nestlings, Hatchlings, or simply Young. The more scientific name is a Gweleno. This imprint is not liable to only one slayer or dragon, it can be for the entire Iohir, commonly known as the Pack or Nestmates. However, they will only imprint on mages with the same magic type, meaning the imprint may come later in life and much more possessively.

Those that they imprint on are usually several years older and able to provide and protect. They are usually classified as Guilès(protectors) and Gorleès(Providers) based on their role, though some can be Gruiels, which can do both.

Harm to the Iohir with intent to kill or incapacitate is punishable by death, by any member of the Iohir. This is why it's best to hunt dragons and slayers alike who have no Iohir. Emotional Distress can be a byproduct of losing a member of the Iohir, or believing a member lost, and have the possibility of engaging any level of Dragonforce, even turning into a dragon themselves.

If the nestmate turns out to be fine, it will begin a period that the distressed member refuses to leave them by themselves, no matter how old, and is liable to begin the process with the other members of Iohir. This period will continue for days or even months.

One may think that these instincts will not affect Second Generation due to having no affiliation with actual dragons. This is untrue, as Dragon Slayer Lacrimas use the scales of real dragons to be created. They all share the same instincts.

Guild members began to whisper amongst themselves, encouraging Levy to read more from the book.

On the outskirts of town, on their way back from a job across the mountains, 6 dragon slayers sneezed.

”Someones talking about us...”

”Ehto...”

”Aye!”

”WOOF!”

The six, plus exceeds, snake, and dog, entered Magnolia, Wendy turning to Hiro,

”Do you think the Tiyero Magni Period is over?”

Hiro rubbed the back of her neck.

”Ahh, Not quite? It calmed down a lot but still might be a day or two... Sorry about that... I bet it's pretty annoying.”

Natsu ruffled her hair

”Nah! We get it!” he gave a goofy grin, ”All part of being a slayer yeah?”

Hiro smiled at them all as they entered the guildhall to a symphony of voices shouting. They couldn't focus on one voice in particular, and all six just sweatdropped, even Natsu.

”I'm just... Gonna go home..” Hiro muttered, turning on her heel and walking back out.

”Yeah.../Let’s go./Im not dealing with this shit right now../I'm coming too!/I’m out.” was the replies from the other five, as they turned to follow her as well.

”Sleepover!” Natsu cheered as they made their way to Hito and Cobras house. ”AYE SIR!”

Hiro giggled and Lonnie woofed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my lil’ bro’s birthday!!
> 
> Poll ended btw.


	12. Lightning City

After the night of their ’sleepover’, Hiros Tiyero Magni Period ended almost instantly. She was back to bouncing around the guildhall, though she would have her moments. Cana challenged her to a drinking contest, which she accepted.

She drunk Cana under the table, much to the shock of many. Some were just horrified.

”Dragon stomach.” Hiro had shrugged, ”If I can eat lightning and snow and shit then I can for sure drink enough alcohol to kill a weaker man.”

They shrugged and went with it. Hiro cackled, only to choke slightly when Laxus grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her off.

”ACK!-”

”Come on, a job asked for us.” the large blonde said as he dragged the girl out the door with his team.

They arrived in a town called Volwatt, a city that experiences a constant barrage of lightning. Hiro poked her finger out,

”A lightning rod exhibition if I've ever seen one.” Evergreen said.

”Aint no one here!” Bickslow replied.

”Well given the circumstances here..” Freed began.

”Oh~ The airs filled with static! Hehe!” Hiro said when her finger was shocked, turning back to the others only to burst out laughing.

”Y-Y-YOUR HAIR! HAHA!”

”Shut up!”

” It's coming.” Laxus interrupted, and several bursts of lightning shot from the sky.

They attacked the lightning rods. Hiro grinned with squinted eyes.

”Hehe, this looks like a rave...”

”Now that's something!” Bickslow said as they watched a tree fall.

” It's no wonder that the entire city is electrified.” Freed claimed.

Laxus began walking forward, followed distantly by a skipping Hiro.

”Where are you going?” Freed asked.

”To see the client.” Laxus said in a bored tone. Hiro nodding along.

Both their eyes narrowed, and they shot their arms up. Lightning danced along their skin, and Hiro frowned. This lightning felt weird...

”Laxus!” ”Oh man..” ”Hiro!”

The lightning stopped, and Laxus cracked his neck while Hiro popped her back. Lightning came back down again, using them as lightning rods.

” It's still going?!”

”Seriously?! There's no end to it!”

”Not even Laxus or Hiros body can withstand that much!”

Laxus looked up once the lightning stopped.

”Tch. I'm getting annoyed.” Hiro nodded.

”Lightning Dragon Roar!” the beam of lightning from Laxus mouth separated the storm clouds, showing the blue sky underneath.

Hiro clapped in excitement, only to jump when people started leaving their house and staring. She jumped onto Laxus shoulders, and they whispered to each other,

”Why didn't you just eat the storm, brat?”

”There's something wrong with it, the lightning even felt weird. I'm not even gonna try to eat it unless I know it's not magical...”

Three girls came up to them,

”Laxus! Please. Shake my hand!” a question mark appeared over Hiros head, ”Huh??”

”Mine too!” another girl said.

”Can I have your autograph right here?” another girl exclaimed, turning to show her shoulder.

”Err. I'm not-”

”I saw them fight at the Grand Magic Games!”

”Yeah! Him and that girl! Hiro was her name right?”

Hiro looked around in confusion from on Laxus shoulders, only to look down when she heard people talking to her. Several boys and girls, around her, age, maybe a little older and younger.

”Lady Hiro!”

”Please sign my shoulder!”

”Hiro! Hiro over here!”

”Sign my face!”

”Err- Uh- UWAAH!” Hiri cried out, clamping tighter to Laxus shoulders when some of them got closer. ”Ehh. Maybe when the-the jobs over!!” Hiro half-shrieked. ”This is only temporary!” but they didn't pay any mind to her words. She flicked her mufflers up and wrapped herself around Laxus, much like a toddler. She jumped when handed a business card by a butler.

She only flicked her mufflers down when Laxus got a look in his eyes at the mayors house.

”So this is that town...”

”Did something happen?” Freed asked.

”I was on my way back from a job. Yeah, I remember that.” he plucked Hiro from his shoulder and set her on Bicklows. ”So, lightnings been striking non-stop since then?”

”You're damn straight, mm!”

”Uhh, the mayors suddenly acting different.” Bickslow and Hiro both whispered to Freed.

”This must be his real personality.”

”This town was once a prosperous post station, but it's become desolate now that the lightning had scared everyone away. And this detestable lightning stems from your lightning on that night!”

”That's a false accusation!” Evergreen said loudly.

”Wait.” said Laxus, turning back to the mayor, ”What do you want from me?”

The mayor smirked. ”Mm. I want you to get rid of the lightning.”

”Get rid of it?...”

”Mm. After all, you're the one who causes this. It's only natural you should take responsibility for it! Mm!”

”Hold up-” Hiro said, lifting a hand. ”How do you know it was caused by Laxus magic?”

The mayor glowered at her, ”I don’t know who you are girl, but the adults are talking. Mm!”

Hiri lifted her hood, ”I am Hiro Hidashi, the request sent for me as well. But what I want to know is how why you didn't get rid of it yourself?”

”Quiet Hiro.” Laxus uttered, only for Hiro to glare.

”Laxus, I've seen this happen, and it's never this bad! I just want to know why-”

”Hiro.” this time it was the other three.

The girl huffed, crossing her arms and turning up her muffler and muttering under her breath. ”Fine, if you don't wanna listen to what I have to say then I just won't listen to you either.” she stood up and sat on the floor next to the couch, ignoring their words and slightly concerned looks.

Hiro walked with crossed arms and narrowed eyes down the path from the mayors house. Her hood was up and she brought a full face mask in her bag- and put it on. She was glad she hadn't brought Lonnie on this mission, not like she had a choice with Laxus dragging her out the door. And he didn't even listen to what she was saying! They walked into town, Hiros attention on the ground. Her eyes shot up along with a fist when a being made of electricity came at her with jaw open. This lightning felt wrong even still. She grit her teeth behind the mask when Laxus stepped up beside her, both attacking the creatures. They were talking to each other, but Hiro was concentrated on storing the electricity flowing through her body. She wasn't a lightning dragon slayer! She could only hold so much of any one element in a storm! Not a near-endless store of lightning unlike like Laxus. She stayed with Evergreen and Bicklow, accumulating more and more electricity until the monsters vanished. She huffed as the two ran past her and down to where Laxus and Freed had gone. She took a step forward only for the lightning to shock her bones.

”Argh!” she fell forward, unable to hold herself up right. She still couldn’t hear a thing. ”Gotta stay awake...” she hissed as she felt her bones shock. ”Else... Charge will... Release..”

She shook there, crying out when the ground shook below her and flashes of lightning started up again. She felt Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow kneel next to her- only by their scents could she tell. She knew they were speaking, frantically waving their hands around her. She grimaced when one of them stood, Freed? He seemed to be waving his arms to the air, and she understood when Laxus landed in front of her. Lightning body? Oww. Too much hurt to think. Laxus was gripping her shoulder, lifting her onto her knees. Through her squinted eye, she could barely read his lips asking what was wrong. She opened her mouth to speak, only to scream when a large, brutal shock attacked her entire body. Her body fell limp and shook in the older mans grip. She felt one if his hands flick up to her ear, turning her muffler down to where she could hear them.

”Hiro! Whats wrong?!”

She stuttered out a small answer. ”T-to.. Much... Lightning in... Stores..”

Laxus eyes widened, ”We cant discharge it safely here..” he turned to the other three. ”Ever, Bicks, you two go talk to the towns people. Freed, draw an enchantment all around me and Hiro leading straight up as far as you can make it.”

With three nods, Evergreen and Bickslow were off. Freed began writing the runes needed while Laxus held the shaking snd twitching girl closer.

”Alright kid.” he said firmly. ”When I say so, discharge all that electricity straight into the sun, ya hear?”

Hiro grimaced but nodded. ”Good.” Laxus spoke again, ”How far are you Freed?”

”Halfway with the walls, then I need to do the ground below you.”

”Go as fast as ya can without messing up, we don't know if this overload could kill her.”

Turning back to Hiro, he patted down her static-filled hair. ”Youll be okay kid, on my signal.”

Hiro didn't know long it took for Freed to finish the runes, but every second was excruciating. Her hands fisted in Laxus purple button-down- and she felt a momentary relief when he said, ”Now.”

The discharge was even more excruciating than the actual storing of it. She screamed non-stop as the electricity left her body in a large torrent, settling down slowly along with her screams to whimpers. The electricity vanished into the air, and she fell unconscious.

Hiro was piggybacked into the guild by Laxus, then dumped into a bar stool. She saw Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow talking to Lucy and Natsu. When asked about the reward, their faces scrunched in the realization that ’wait did anyone grab it??’ Hiro stood on still shaky legs and stumbled over with a grin. Dropping a large bag of jewel on the table, much to their shock and horror because where the fuck was she hiding it? Hiro scrunched up their nose,

”What? You think I’d leave without grabbing it? I have bills to pay too!”

”WOOF!”

”See? Lonnie agrees!”

Despite the successful mission, they never found out why Hiro was requested as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been shoving chapters out, but I gotta make space for the other fanfics on my phone. I’vr already finished the next fic I’ll br posting, but its kinda short. Anyway, Buh-Bye!


	13. The Sun Village

”This the place?”

”It took no time at all thanks to Sir Warrod.”

”He has amazing magic!”

”That's why he's a Wizard Saint!” Hiro pointed out. ”Sun Village should be just over-” she pointed to a frozen pile of rocks. ”E-eh?”

”Okay, let's go! I’ll stop feeling sick once I get some food there!” Natsu said with a grin.

”I really don't think you understand the situation.”

Hiro stared up at the frozen giant, much like her shocked comrades. She put a hand to her chin.

”I think they have okay fashion sense.”

”That's what you took from this?!”

Hiro looked over at Gray, who seemed to be having an emotional moment and in a daze.

She slapped him-

”HEY! I'm the only one allowed to daze off! That's my role in this group and I'm not sharin!”

Gray blunk at her once, before ruffling her hair with a smirk. ”Nah, I think I want to take your place!”

”Like hell you will!!”

”I had no idea such enormous people existed.” Erza said, conveniently ignoring the fistfight between Hiro and Gray in the background.

”Even the dogs are big!” ”Dogs?!” Hiro chirped, turning her head in a way that would break a normal man's neck. ”DOG!!” She cheered as she wrapped her limbs around its massive leg.

Hiro cuddled its frozen leg until a voice from upwards spoke.

”Oh? Someone beat us here?” Hiro opened her eyes in annoyance, turning her head towards it with a pout. ”This isn't good at all.”

Three men, all hideous,

”They’re totally a bunch of girls and kids!”

Sexist?

”Doon! Doon!”

And dumb. Hiro sighed exaggeratedly, letting her body flop to the ground.

”Who the fuck are you?” she asked with a slight whine in her voice. ”Kinda busy here.”

”The treasure hunter guild...” Bob-Cut said, ”Sylph Labyrinth.” Bad Hairline finished.

”Doon!” Idiot spoke, unnecessarily.

”I understand.” Erza said, sending Hiro a look as if she knew what Hiro was gonna say.

Hiro pouted even more, crossing her arms.

Eternal Flame? I've never heard of one... Yosaga said very few fire dragons could make a flame that could burn for centuries, but not withstand being frozen... What could it be? Could it be alive?

”Are you telling treasure hunters not to take treasure?! It's totally finders keepers you know!”

”Shut up Bad Hairline!” Hiro shouted, standing and glaring in his direction. ”What if that flame is a living being? Hmm? What would you do then? Hmmm?”

Question marks appeared over all their heads, staring at the girl in confusion. Hiro shrugged, ”Maybe it's not though, still stealing.”

”We don't have time for this! Let's nab the treasure before these Wizards get in our way!”

”All right! Let's go!”

Hiro stared as they showed Moon Drip to answer Gray telling them about the flame being frozen. Natsu made a good point about them being able to use the Moon Drip to save the village. Hiro watched as Natsu and Gray ran after them. ”Huh?”

Erza grabbed her arm, ”After them Hiro!”

”Aight.”

Hiro sprinted, her figure passing Natsu and Grays easily, and continued to follow Bob-Cut on accident after Bad Hairline and Idiot stopped running.

”HIROO GET BACK HERE!”

”WIZARD!”

”IM SORRY BUT IM ALSO NOT!!”

”Ah shit.” Hiro said as she skids to a stop, sweatdropping, ”I ran too far...”

She was back in the city, and seeing Erza, jogged up to her.

”Erza!”

”Ah, Hiro. I thought you were with the others?”

”Yeeaaahhhh. I ran too far...”

Together they ran in the opposite direction the giants were facing since that must be where the eternal flame was.

”A mountain? It must be on the summit, let's go.”

”Ok!”

They climbed, only to find nothing.

”Even if we did find it, its frozen too...” Hiro said as they walked along the top. ”Actually I think maybe- ehh?”

In the reflection on the ice, the two wizards could see they were much smaller than they were, Hiros hair was longer too...

”W-we’ve been turned into-” ”into children!”

Hiro looked away in disgust when Erza looked under her own shirt. ”At least you have boobs..” Hiro muttered, her body that of a six-year-old.

She almost laughed when Erza tumbled down the ice, and sat down and pulled a book the size of her torso out of her bag.

”Now then, let's read about this little town we’re in, yeah?”

She sat down and placed it in her lap, ”Whatcha got for me, Sensei?” she flipped it open.

”The Sun Village

A village populated by giants who worship the Eternal Flame, though terrifying, they are kind.”

She continued to read to herself.

”Through research and observation permitted by the giants, we have come to believe the Eternal Flame is actually...”

Her eyes widened and she stood quickly, nearly tumbling over. Carefully making her way down the slope, she began to run. She was slower than usual... But still faster than the rest!

Once at the bottom, she patted the ice.

”Thank you... For everything.” she gave a closed-eyed smile, ”I'm sorry, being frozen must not be much fun...”

She sat back down, they would have to come back. Looking up, she saw the Treasure Hunters flying off into space.

”Oh? Did you see that!” she turned to the ice ’mountain’ she was leaning her back against, ”Looks like they're doing a good job! Heha!”

A few minutes later, she looked up and waved. ”Natsuu!”

That was when she grew back to normal size, for the second time apparently- this one being permanent. ”Oh-ho?”

That was when Lucy, Flare, and Wendy arrived. ”Oh? Hi Mrs.Flare!” Hiro waved. ”Welcome Home!”

”Hiro?! You knew she lived here?!” ”Orange Hair...”

Hiro tilted her head, ”Yeah! I came back with her last time, though I didn't enter the village.”

”THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU SOLVE THIS THEN??!”

”Eh? I just said I didn't enter the village!”

That was when Gray decided to crash the party.

”Run for it, guys!”

Hiro blunk, then her eyes went white at the large burd thing following them.

”Just take it out, Gray!”

”This isn't the time to be wasting magic power!”

”Huh?!”

”I think I might be able to melt this village ice!”

Hiro stood. ”Can you really melt this ice?”

”I can't say for sure, but I'm gonna give it my best shot!”

”Natsu will deal with the bird-” ”Huh?!” ”Melt this mountain. This is the Eternal Flame!”

”What?!”

”Can you do it?”

”All right then!”

”I'm counting on you both! Tag team!”

Hiro looked between both men. Gray doing his best to melt the ice, it's evaporating, and Natsu fighting the bird thing. Turning back to Gray when the ’mountain’ vanished, she walked toward it.

”I-its gone!”

”Impossible!”

Hiro started walking into the flame.

”Hiro?”

” He’s not gone.” Hiro dropped down on her knees, looking at the small flicker. ”Just...tiny. But he’s alive.”

”Alive?!” ”HE?!”

Wendy shouted,

”I bet Natsu could revive it with his fire!”

”Good thinking Wendy!”

As they began to shout for the older slayer, Hiro watched the flame. For some reason, she was sad, as if she had seen this happen before. She paid no mind as Natsu's fire began to hit the ground around her but smiled when the flame grew larger. She bowed her head in respect.

”Atlas Flame.”

”It was you all along!”

”Didnt know you were still alive Unce!”

”Alive?.. No, not exactly..”

Hiro glanced up at him and stood.

”400 years you have burned, yes?”

”Indeed.”

”Then, do you know what happened here?”

”Please.. Uhm.. Tell us!” Flare begged.

”He..mistook...me for something else.”

”He?”

”Yes, a single human turned the world to ice.”

”A pity that is.”

”HIRO!”

Hiro basked when Atlas’ fire billowed out around her, melting the ice. When it died down, and Wendy said his thought energy had faded completely, Hiro pulled a small grey flower from her bag and placed it before the altar.

”May your journey be free of strife, and in death find eternal life...” she whispered, not joining the others as they walked back to town with the defrosted giants.

She turned to look up at the flame.

”Atlas Flame... The name sounds so familiar, from when I was but a new life in the world...” she tilted her head, ”I remember carrying around these flowers for the first few years in Cait Shelter, as if I was waiting to encounter something...” her eyes filled with tears. ”But... I don't remember...” clenching her fist, she looked to the sky, ”Will you tell me, Faðir?”

”Will I ever see you again?”


	14. This means War

Warrod laughed, ”I knew leaving it in your hands was the right choice! Well done! Well done, indeed!”

”It was a piece of cake!”

”We’re relieved to have successfully completed a job for the great Sir Warrod-”

THUD

They turned to see Hiro in a heap on the floor, snoring lightly. Erza gawked, ”H-H-HIRO!”

Warrod laughed again, ”Oh don't mind her! She's fine where she is.”

Wendy bent down next to her, ”She did stay awake for the whole mission too...”

Natsu lifted her up and over his shoulder like a potato sack, grinning.

Hiro chugged the drink Sir Warrod, Mr.Tree-man-sir, gave them. Shes had it before, not that bad once you get used to it. The others looked at her in shock and she turned to them with tired eyes.

”What.”

”N-Nothing!”

”Aight, gimme yours-”

”Here!”

She hugged all of them while the others talked to Warrod in shock, not caring in the slightest. She just stayed awake for two days, she's tired. They can suck a dick, she’ll drink and sleep for the next few days. Fuck Zeref and Fuck E.N.D, she’ll worry about it later.

Hiro plopped herself at the table she has claimed and fell asleep the second they got back to the guild.

”Look at this!”

Hiro peaked over at Levy, who had apparently sat next to her. Looking back, she asked,”When did all of you get here?...”

”E.N.D. This doesn't go into detail, but apparently it's a demon on a whole different level than Lullaby, Deliora, and the like.”

”Is it the most powerful demon of the book of Zeref, then?”

”That's scary.”

”What is a demon of the Book of Zeref anyway?”

”How should I know?”

Hiro sat up and yawned,

”The Demons from the Book of Zeref are Zerefs own creations..”

They turned to her,

”Some say that E.N.D was made by Zeref to kill him, and whilst that might be true, others theorize that it was one of Zeref’s family members that died 400 years ago. They say he brought them back and turned them into a demon strong enough to kill him.”

Levy blunk, “Eh? How do you know rhis Hiro?”

“Whaa? You forget Im a Wizard Saint, we’re all basically required to memorize this shit in case the world ends...”

She yawned again,

“Im tired... Nightie-Night.”

“BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS!”

She shot up again with a groan of annoyance, turning to the door where Jet and Droy stood. Seeing their looks she stood straight.

“What happened?”

“The entire council? Dead?” Lucy gaped down at the paper, “119 casualties?!”

Hiros eyes widened, ”Mr.Yajima!” she turned to the master,

”Mr.JiJi! Is anyone with Mr.Yajima?!”

”The Thunder Legion took a job down there...” he said with his own wide eyes.

”They should be back today-”

The doors opened again, and the Thunder Legion stumbled in.

”Laxus!” Hiro shouted, ”Ever! Bicks! Freed!”

Hiro stood between all the infirmiry beds. Porlyusica and the rest behind her, speaking.

Bane particles...

A city in the sky, full of dragon slayers. Constant dragon force. A dragon on the ground to defend his children. Shouting, covering their mouths.

”Yuki! Sayoro! Take her! Get her out of here!”

Arms grabbing her, pulling her away. Screaming as the others dropped like flies and convulsed. Who was screaming? Was it her? Who was she? So small...

Screaming louder as the dragon and the two pulling her away fell to the ground. Whose eyes was she watching from? She couldnt see the dragon clearly...

”Hiro!” a hand landed on her shoulder, ”Are you alright?”

MiraJane. Hiro clenched her fists.

”Wheres Cobra?”

”Err, he went on a job this morning. Why?”

Hiro turned to them all, her right eyes shadowed over, and her left wide in anger,

”War is upon us.” she sheugged Mira’s hands off, and walked firmly to the door, the small crowd parting. ”Nine Demon Gates..” her eye narrowed, ”I will kill them all myself if I have to.”

Hiro stood in front of Ultears Grave, a purple flower in her hand.

”This is not the one I usually place, but you loved purple.”

Jellal and Marody left the Guild as soon as they learned Ultear had passed, and Hiro hadn't heard a word from them since.

She raised her head.

”Faðir is giving me knowledge... Allowing me to remember things, though I don't know what.”

”Ah? You know its raining right?” a voice said right behind her, and the rain stopped falling on her.

”Cobra...”

The man held an umbrella above them both, staring down at her. He sighed,

” Let's get you inside.”

She grabbed his sleeve and he turned back to look at her, only to freeze at her look.

”Erik...” she began, ”We are going to war with Tartaros...” he grimaced as her hand tightened. ”I need to know everything.”


	15. To Save Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for shoving chapters into your faces

Hiro sat in a chair by Laxus’ bed. Her eyes were downcast, Erik was the opposite of her.

”They're not human?”

”Not one bit.”

”Hmmm.”

Silence reigned.

"This might be the last battle some of us face, Cobra.”

”Pessimist or Optimist? I can never tell with you.”

Hiro smiled faintly.

”Salamander and StarFace are out there right now. Those cats and your bestie are out there too. Ice Princess and Water Woman went to another.” he crossed his arms. ”They’re all out there, doing their jobs and you're saying a lot of you are gonna die?”

Hiro clenched her fists, petting Lonnie when she whined. Turning to Makarov when Lucy came through the lacrima and began to speak.

”Face?” she muttered.

”What kind of weapon is this ’face’ then?!”

The council member on the other line wouldn't say a thing.

”I understand it's supposed to stay a secret! But this is no time for that!”

”Face..” Hiro spoke, turning back to Laxus, causing the group to turn again when the council member wouldn't speak. ”A magic pulse bomb... Will eradicate all magic on the continent...”

And she went silent. She didn't move one bit, remaining lost in thoughts of blood and death.

Hiro and Natsu flew together, having met at the former chairman's house. Natsu broke through the roof of Tartaros, knocking the chairman out cold while Hiro hovered above.

”Wheres Erza and Mira?!”

”An intruder?!” the creepy slime man said, ”An intruder inside Tartaros?! Do you have any idea how much the wall repairs will cost?!”

Hiro moved one eye to face him.

”Let Erza and Mira go...”

”Oh-ho. You're friends of the captured humans.” his voice annoyed Hiro. ”Which means you’re with Fairy Tail?”

”He really was here!” Happy said in regards to the fallen chairman.

”How did you find this place, anyway? Don’t tell me you followed Mr.Former Chairman?! Oh my! How much is this failure going to cost?! How much?!”

”I'm sick of your blabbering!” and with a flaming fist, Natsu punched the slime man.

He flopped over, like a fish, before standing.

”You've just assaulted me! Do you have any idea how much that crime will cost you?! Ka-CHIIIING!!”

The slimes armor flew in all directions, and his voice became a tad deeper. ”1000 of your souls!”

His fist stretched towards Natsu, four smaller limbs sticking to his back. Lightning zapped all around him.

”I'm... Losing strength!”

Hiro sent a gust of freezing wind at the stretched arm, causing the slime thing to scream.

”Cold!”

Natsu broke free, running forward and dodging the slimes fist, sending a flaming hand directly into its eye.

”Fire dragon..Grip Strike!”

The slime was sent backward.

”The price has gone up to 2000 of your souls.” it whined, only to be interrupted.

”Enough, Franmalth.” a figure said from behind him. ”I'll take things from here. Take the chairman and go.

”Sir Silver... I leave them to you then! The chairman still has some urgent ’work’ to do anyway!”

”You should learn to keep your big mouth shut.”

Hiro looked away for a second, only to turn back quickly when the man froze Natsu. Then couldn't move when he froze her as well.

”Natsu! Hiro!”

”Do not speak that disgusting name...”

They were defrosted, shoved into a cell. Hiros cloak was gone, along with her coat. She wore only pants and a t-shirt. She was knocked out cold.

”Hey! Let us out! We aren't animals!”

”Sorry, we went to the former chairman's house...”

”But Erza, Mira, Natsu, and Happy were all gone. And the house had been wrecked.”

”My sense of smell wasn't good enough to follow them.”

”Just what's going on?”

”I hope they're all okay...”

Cobra stood in the back with his arms crossed, before stepping forward.

”What about Hiro?”

”Eh? What about her? Do you think she could track their scents?”

”No- I mean where is she? She had gone after the chairman as well, not long after the call ended. Was she there?”

”N-no, we didn't see any trace of her...”

”God damn that kid...”

Hiro’s eyes blink open, and she sat up. The cell bars were carved through, wait- a cell?? She looked down to see remnants of chains on the ground, one pair obviously was hers.

Where was her cloak?

She stood, and started to wander through the building. Peaking out a window, she saw explosions from one side. She opened the window and peaked out.

”Oh? Wonder what that is.” she turned back down the hall and continued to walk.

Eventually, Hiro walked around a corner and smack-dab into Gajeel and Erik.

”Oh hiiii.” she murmured in a daze. ”Pincushion, Mom, when did you get heerrreee?”

”No time Kid!” Cobra hissed. ”We gotta fucking go!” and he lifted her off her feet as both men continue to run. Peaking out a window, Hiro saw it.

Time seemed to slow for her when she said,

”Face... Was activated?...” her voice was soft, quiet, then she chuckled.

”We’re all gonna die, aren't we?”

She continued to laugh as they ran, still over Cobra’s shoulder.

”Shut up, Squirt! We ain't gonna die!” Gajeel turned his head to shout at her.

”If face activates... We will all die!” she turned her eyes to him.

”They will wipe out anyone who uses magic! They have to be destroyed!”

She kicked herself off Cobra’s shoulder and onto the ground, standing and running next to them instead.

”Shatter them to pieces! Leave nothing of them behind!”

The cube began to shake,

”Uh-uh?!” Hiro spread her feet to keep balance. ”NO NO NO! It's starting!” Hiro shouted in distress. ”We won't get there in time to stop it!” her hands flew up to her head, ”Everyone will die all over again...”

Slap.

”Pull it together Hiro!” Cobra shouted, ”We will die if you keep talking like that! So pull it together and let's get a move on!”

Hiro shook, ”Im...sorry...” tears fell down her face. ”I don't want anyone to die again... I'm sorry...”

The cube began to shake again, only to stop.

Hiro blunk once. Then twice. She swirled air around her fist.

”Our...magic? It didn’t vanish?...”

Gajeel patter her shoulder, ”Someone must have stopped it, Squirt, stop worryin.”

Hiro wiped her eyes and nodded.

Wendy and Charla? They stopped the face?... Hiro began to cry again, softer tears this time. She was happy.

Then someone hacked Warrens's telepathy.

”I am the underworld King, Mard Geer. But you needn't learn my name. For you won't live to see tomorrow.”

Hiro put her fingers to her head and closed her eyes.

”Are you so sure? Mard Geer?”

”Oh? Who is this?”

She blindly waved to Cobra and Gajeel to keep running.

”I am Hiro Hidashi, Daughter of Yosaga. I am the Stormbringer.”

She could almost hear his grin.

”And what would a pesky fly like you want to say to me.”

”A demon has no place in the world made by dragons.”

She could definitely hear it now.

”Dragons died out long ago, Little Fly. What is your point?”

The air inside the hall swirled around her in a column, blocking her from view.

”I am the Daughter of Storms, made by wind, snow, ice, lightning, and much more...”

”Get to the point already, Little Fly...”

”I will see your blood spilled on the ground my Father and his other children died to protect...”

The wind dissipated, and her eyes snapped open to reveal her right still yellow but her left now orange. Her hair settled wildly, and scales appeared on the side of her face, body, and arms.

”I will drain it myself if I have to!”

The connection canceled, snd she jumped out a nearby window to see her guildmates falling. Looking back, the cube was turning into a living being. She watched with wide eyes as a red flesh-like substance engulfed everyone left inside.

”Not again!” she cried as she landed gently on the ground.

No. We have better things to do than worry...

She turned to her screaming guildmates behind her.

”Listen up!” once their eyes, widened in surprise, found her, she spoke again, ”Call all guilds in Fiore. We are still at risk! Tell them to shatter the Face! Leave nothing behind! Any little piece could wipe out a city of magic users!” she threw her hand out and gave her best Erza-Mira glare, ”GO!”

”Yes Ma’am!”

Hiro chose to follow Tartaros on her Air Surfer...

And just about had a premature heart attack when a large man shrouded in a golden beam of energy shot through the cube.

”WHAT THE FUCK-”

She wobbled in the air for a moment before regaining balance on her Air Surfer.

The cube started to fall, crumbling into pieces on the way down.

”AH-AH!” she screamed, ”Guys!!” and shot down with it.

It crashed in a mountain range, and a giant man with a giant mustache floated above it. She swerved out of sight, choosing instead to enter the crumbling cube. She heard Lucy crying, but she was otherwise fine if not a little injured.

She flew through the crumbling halls, looking at the faces frozen in time in a flesh red. She covered her face when the entire area was engulfed in gold. Then she heard the bodies in the red began to move. The sky was red. Hearing a groan to her right, she turned.

”Cobra!”

Dismissing the Air Surfer, she helped the man up. She looked around,

”Wheres Gajeel??”

”Me and Piercing Face split up..” he hacked into his palm. ”I don't know where he is now...”

”Ah nevermind! He’ll be fine! You need medical care! What the fuck happened?!”

After dropping Erik off with Porlyusica and Lonnie, the poor girl was weak in her old age, Hiro continued to one of the faces. This one, she believed, was near Blue Pegasus if her sense of direction wasn’t as skewed as Laxus’. Looking down, she shouted.

”Mr.Bob!”

Landing next to the Blue Pegasus members, she stood straight with her shoulders back.

”Ah, Hiro dear, what a surprise!” the feminine man said, ”To what do we owe this visit? You look so different as well!”

”Those giant pillars!” Hiro pointed at one, ”They need to be eradicated. Immediately.”

Master Bob’s face became serious.

”Is that so?”

It was dark, the sky still stained red. Their magic, no one's magic, was doing anything. None of their spells made a scratch, not even with Hiro in dragon force.

Ah dammit! Hiro grit her teeth, breathing heavily. I can hear them all...

She put her hands on her knees, her heart thudding.

What was it? What did Yosaga, Faðir, say?...

Her eyes widened,

Faðir... My... Memories...


	16. Faðir og Dóttir

Remember, Little Storm, that if you and your family are in a battle for life and death...

”Faðir! Faðir!”

A large gray dragon turned its head to a small girl in a white dress. She looked to only be one.

”Yes, my Dóttir?”

The girl's hair was turned gray, and scales traveled up her body in random patches. Her eyes were orange like a sunset.

”I love you!” the small girl clapped and chirped.

The dragon purred and nuzzled his youngest slayer. So smart for being so young. Truly a dragon's daughter...

”My Dóttir, My Storm...” the dragon crooned to the shaking girl held in one of her brother's arms. ”My sonur, please. You may return to your training.”

The boy, with the same eyes and hair and scales as the rest, bowed.

”Thank you, Faðir.”

When he was gone, he turned back to his youngest. So very sick, but still wanting to go down to the ground below.

”Faðir, please...” she trembled with a cough, ”There are so many... I have to...”

”Rest, my Storm..” the dragon rumbled, ”We will go down tomorrow..”

This spell will help you... Use it wisely, as it can only be used once...

”Faðir!” his youngest screamed, where was she? The ground... Was he on the ground? ”Faðir!”

Small hands sat on his snout, and his eye cracked open. His little Dóttir... Why was she here?

”Faðir! Stay awake please!”

Two years old, speaking dragon tongue... His brave little storm...

”Faðir!”

His eyes opened again, when had he closed them? His Storm was being held back, hidden by the trees, held back by one of her bróðir. He felt sharp claws dig into his neck and he roared weakly. His children were screaming for him. Screaming for their Faðir...

Achnoligia?...

Their youngest systir dropped to her knees in front of their Faðir’s corpse. She tugged her small purple bag towards herself, pulling out hundreds of small gray Silver Baby and Silver Spring flowers, placing them in front if the dragons body and bowinf on her knees.

”Faðir!”

Behind her, they all bowed just as she did. And as tears streamed down hundreds of faces, they all uttered in unision.

”May your journey be free of strife, and in death find eternal life...Faðir...”

We love you, little systir...

Come join us!

We’re waiting for you!

We love you, Little Storm...

A door and a light before she woke up in a new place, with no memories. Only two years old and unable to speak.

She made her own Iohir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just throwing these at you and Im sorry-


	17. A Dóttirs Choice

I know you will do great things Little Storm.

Hiros eyes glistened with tears, falling from her eyes snd steadily hitting the ground. She shook in place.

”Faðir... Systirs... Bróðirs... My hýski...”

”Hiro!” one of the Blue Pegasus members said, Hibiki? ”Get up already!” Ren?

She stood slowly to her feet and began walking towards the Face. Her eyes remained on the ground when she stopped.

”Ren.. Eve...” she shrugged off her cloak and looked up, ”I'm going up there, to the top... I’ll need Ren to shoot me up there and Eve to send his snow, I need to eat...”

And she jumped. Ren sent his winds to carry her and she balanced atop the uneven area.

”Now! Eve!”

”Blizzard!”

Hiro ate the snow and wiped her mouth.

”Thank you.. Now.” she held her palms facing each other, ”Back away!”

Air, ice, water, lightning... They all swirled between her palms. She lifted her left hand and lowered her right. Magical energy swirled around her from the ball of magic floating in front of her torso. Clouds swirled, leaving a circular gap above her.

”Hear! To slay all foes and end all wars!” she shouted, increasing the magics pressure. Her hands swapped places, her right going up and her left going down.

”Give a token, if I must, to aid in this battle.” she brought her hands to rest in front of her chest, fingertips of her left touching the heel of her right.

”A gift granted to me that I shall use in favor of justice...” she threw her hands out to her sides, the clouds roaring dangerously.

”Storm Dragon Sacrifice!” slamming both palms into the growing ball of magic, she threw them up, pointing the ball above her into the gap.

”EYE OF THE STORM!”

The ball grew into a column, shooting straight up and down, engulfing the girl. She screamed.

”HIROOO!”

Several more columns appeared, shattering nearby Faces. The one Hiro stood on exploded from the bottom to the top, throwing her off with enough force to send her flying out of sight to the horror of the wizards below her.

She landed somewhere near where the cube crashed, though in to much agony to really look. She blacked out soon after landing.

”HIRO!” Cobra shouted as he ran towards the girls crumpled body, followed by the Strauss siblings and Cana.

He skid to his knees beside her, lifting her up. Her dragon force was fading so quickly, as if it was only his imagination. Then he picked it up...

Her breathing and her heart were slowing down.

His eyes widened, and he shook her,

”Hiro! Wake up you damned brat!” uncharacteristic tears welled in his eyes as Mirajane and Lisanna both gasped behind him. ”You’re not allowed to die on us! You hear me!” He looked around for something, anything to kickstart her heartbeat... But there was nothing. Nothing except...

He grit his teeth down at the brat, ”Poison Dragon...”

”Cobra!”

”Nightshade!” and slammed his hand to her mouth, forcing her to breathe in enough to get her heart jumping.

He almost cheered, until he felt the warmth soaking his jacket... He gaped when he tore away her cloak, and he heard the others that came up behind the small group gag the sight.

Hiros right arm was mangled, unrecognizable. Her left arm was broken as well. Her entire torso was burned and shredded, and her knees were bent inwards. She was bleeding out all over.

”Fuck. Hiro!”

”We have to stop the bleeding!”

”Are the hell are we going to stop that much?!”

”We have to try!”

”You’re not allowed to die on us Kid!”

”HIROO!”

Hiro woke groggily to roaring in the sky. Achnologia?.. Who was the other one? Why was Natsu screaming? Why was it all so fuzzy?

Someone leaned over her, talking.

Who was it? Why couldn't she see that well anymore? Where those more dragons?... Where ere they coming to kill everyone just like Achnologia did with her hýski?... She was in no condition to protect anyone. Some Wizard Saint she was...

Someone touched her arm and she screamed in agony. The person leaning over her backed up and looked to the side, punching the person there.

Turning her head, she saw she may next to four blurry figures. Weren't... Weren't there supposed to be five?... With a muffled scream, she moved her left arm, as if to reach out for someone. But who?

”L-Laxus?...”

Laxus? Which one was that again? The black-haired one? No... No that didn't seem right... He was a dragon slayer, she knew, a member of her Iohir... But she couldn't remember which one he was...

She blunk. It was moving so slow... She was so cold. But why was her side so warm? They were shouting again, one person forcibly turning her head up. She couldn't hear them. Why did that scare her? Was she usually able to hear everything? As her eyes closed again, she did hear one thing.

”Hiro!”

Huh?... Someone said Hiro...

Was that her name?

...

Where’s Faðir?

...

Did he abandon her?

...

...

Was she not good enough?

...

...

...

Its cold Faðir...


	18. A Hiro’s Tale

Erik looked at the four dragons standing before the crowd, peaking nack at the dead one behind him. He turned his gaze back down to the girl laying on the ground. Her bandages were stained again already...

He could hear Flamebrain screaming by his dragon's body, and the others were talking to their dragons. God knows where Laxus went. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

What about Hiro?

Were they not worried about her?

Did they not know of her critical condition?

Did they not know how many times he’s had to kickstart her heart?

...

...

...

...

...

...

Did they not know she was dying?

Some Iohir members they were.

He growled low in his throat, only for his eye to widen when a small, bandaged hand settled gently over his. His gaze snapped up to meet a single purple iris.

”Hiro!”

His voice wasn't heard by the others, too absorbed by their own excitement at seeing dragons that weren't trying to kill them.

”..Er...ik...” her voice was soft, hoarse, painful even. ”Am... I... Dying?”

”Shhh. No no, you’ll be fine! We just gotta get the hag over here and-”

”Er...ik... Where... Are..the...oth..ers...”

His fists clenched again, and he didn't say anything.

”D...did..they leave....me?”

He shook his head, glancing over to see all the dragons discreetly staring at them both. He quickly turned his eyes back to Hiro. Another sat directly across from him on Hiro’s other side. Laxus.

”Nah, why’d you think we'd leave?”

”You...wer..en’t...here...”

They all sat quietly for a moment, only a moment, before the woman dragon, Grandine? Spoke up as they all began to turn into golden dust particles.

”But for now... See to your Iohir...”

That was when the wizards turned.

”Hiro!”

The dragon slayers all sat around Hiro, the others sitting back farther with tears in their eyes. The 7 around her would not meet her eye.

”Hiro...” Wendy sobbed, and the girl moved her head slightly to face her.

”Ah... What's...wrong... Wendy?”

The girl continued to sob into her hands. Hiro turned her head back up to the sky.

”Dont...cry...” and when they all looked up at her, she was smiling ,with her own eye glistening, at all of them. ”I...did it...for you...”

”You shouldn’t have!” Sting shouted. ”If you knew it would have killed you!”

Hiro didn't lose her smile, ”I was...the only one...left..”

This caused Rogue to shout next. ”Only one left of what?!”

”Yosaga...had many slayers...who died from ingesting... Bane Particles... the day... he was murdered...” the tears welling in her eyes fell down her cheeks, ”but...I was left...alive..” she looked to the sky again, her eye-widening and smile shrinking. ”Faðir?..”

She smiled even wider. ”I hear...Faðir...”

I told you that you’d do great things, Little Storm...

A rumbling voice came from everywhere. Hiro closed her eye.

”I get to see...Faðir again...” she giggled quietly. ”I’ll...miss...you..”

”No! Squirt you better stay right where you are!”

Hiro laughed. ”I’ll...watch over you all...too... Just pro...mise me...something...”

They all leaned closer.

”Kill... Achnologia...and... Zeref.....please...”

And her heart finally stopped.

The rest of the day was filled with tears and mourning.

Hiro’s memorial was held the next week, filled with gray flowers she seemed to carry. Lonnie knew something had happened, and howled mournfully with the crowds sobbing.

Worry not, everyone.

Hiro said, unheard and unseen.

I will watch over you with the dragons... So remember.

Every time there is a gust of wind or an ocean wave, an icy glacier or snow-filled plain, if there is a storm or even a breath, I will be watching over you from now until the end...

That last sentence, some would say, could be heard by mages all across Fiore. And so it became tradition that every time it stormed or if they encountered winds, glaciers, or snow, you must always say ’Hello’ to Hiro. Who knows? Maybe one day, she’ll answer back...

Fairy Tail disbanded soon after. Lonnie died the same day of age and depression. They buried her next to Hiro.

On the first anniversary of Hiro’s death, early enough that the sun hadn't even began to rise, a man in a cloak stood in front of her grave. A pale hand with gray markings placed a bouquet of small gray flowers there, before walking away.

”Will you watch over them even...” the man with gray hair and orange eyes smirked, ”When they fight me?” turning to see a faint figure of a girl in a similar dragon force standing by the grave.

I wouldn’t dream of it...

Bróðir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next fic is 
> 
> Mother of the Apocalypse
> 
> Which is finished already. After that is-
> 
> Witch of the White Flame
> 
> The poll has spoken and I’m going by those answers, and have written a list in how the order will go. Which ones will come first.
> 
> BTW I do plan to write a ’sequel’ but am unsure if it should just be little snippets of Ghost!Hiro scaring the fuck out of everyone and just being the little shit we know and love or if I should actually attempt the Alvarez Arc with a ghost character that can’t do anything. I guess I’ll put two comments below for it, and whichever gets more likes will be the answer?
> 
> If its snippets I’ll need ideas~


End file.
